Une Nouvelle Vie
by Tahissala
Summary: Dereck découvre la liaison de sa femme,Addison.Il découvre non seulement qu'elle le trompe, mais avec qui,et aussi la durée de cette liaison.Mais une autre bombe va éclater avant son départ de la maison.Il a une nouvelle vision de ce que sa vie était...
1. Chapter 1

Dereck POV

Me voilà, fesant les cent pas dans une chambre d'hôtel de New York. Attendant un coup de téléphonne, qui me dira si je pourrais enfin passer à autre chose. Si je pourrais évoluer dans une autre ville, un autre état. Si j'aurais la possiblité de pouvoir travailler au grand hôpital de Seattle. Bien connu pour être l'un des meilleurs hôpitaux pour les nouveaux chirurgiens. Pour ma relève. Les plus grand on appris là-bas. Le 3/4 des chirurgiens qui on reçu des prix comme le ''Harpper Averry'', pour n'en citer qu'un, on appris dans cette hôpital. Et étant l'un des 10meilleurs Neurochirurgiens du pays, j'aimerais pouvoir enseigner là-bas...

J'avais reçu des offres il y a 1ans pour différent poste, mais les avait ignoré jusqu'à la semaine dernière. Je ne me voyais pas partir de New York, de ma maison, de mon travail, et encor moins de ma femme! Mais en 15 jours, ma vie avait complètement changé! Il y a 15 jours j'étais marié, prévoyais d'avoir des enfants avec elle, j'avais un frère ou un meilleur ami, et toute une vie qui me convenais... Je ne dit pas que c'été la meilleur partie de ma vie. Ni que j'étais le plus heureux dans mon mariage de 10ans, mais au moin j'étais un peu mieux que maintenant...

*_ flash back _*

_Je venais de finir un journée de travail épuisante. Pour une fois dans ma carrière j'avais pu sortir de chirurgie plus tôt et je pouvais rentré chez moi à une heure descante. Je me dirigais vers ma maison, pour me détendre, manger, et dormir, avant mon quart de travail à 7h le lendemain... Cependant les plans ne vont pas toujours comme on veux..._

_J'arrive dans l'allé, et je vois que les lumières son toute éteinte. Bizard, Addison devrait être là, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle sortait avec Sadie,sa meilleur ami et je l'ai vu quitté l'hôpital il y a 2h. Je me place devant le garage, prend mes affaires et me dirige vers la porte d'entré. Et là, je comprends!_

_J'entends des bruits au premier, donc je pose mes affaires, retire mon manteau et le suspends avant de faire mon chemin à l'étage. Je sais que quand je vais arrivé à ma chambre je vais la voir, là, dans nôtre lit, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais en même temps je me dit que je me trompe, qu'elle ne ferait pas ça. Qu'elle est ma femme et qu'elle ne me tromperais pas! Mais de qui je me moque? Je suis devant la porte, essayant de débattre si je dois vraiment rentrer ou juste faire demi tour... Je pousse un soupir de frustration et pose ma main sur la poigné puis ouvre la porte..._

_Tout s'arrête! Plus un bruit! Je cligne des yeux, 1fois, 2 fois, 3 fois, puis..._

_"-Putain de merde! "ai-je laché. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, Marc et Addie, Mon frère et ma femme... Comment? Comment peuvent ils me regarder en face?_

_"- Dereck!" ont-ils dit à l'unisson_

_"-Ne vous arrétez pas, juste prendre quelque affaire et je m'en vais..." je commence à me retourner vers la porte mais me retourne pour les voir. "- Je.. Comm.. Comment? je veux dire, combien de temps?"_

_"-La 1ère fois" me réponds Addie tendis que Marc me réponds franchement "-1ans"_

_"-Quoi?" Je ne pouvais pas y croire, c'été un cochemard! J'essayais de comprendre de savoir pourquoi. Puis tourne mon regard vers Marc, pour plus d'information vu que c'est le seul qui avait l'air de vouloir être franc...Il n'a pas attendu ma question, il m'a juste dit_

_"- Vous vous étiez vraiment disputé ce soir là, et elle est venu en pleure dans un salle de garde à l'hôpital, je l'ai réconfortée..." puis il regardat Addie qui regardait par terre et retour à moi "-Je suis désolé"dit il enfin._

_J'essayais de me souvenir du jours, de savoir qu'est ce qui avait poussé ma femme dans les bras de mon meilleur ami...mon frère depuis la maternelle...mon seul frère...Puis ce soir là me revien et j'ai le souffle coupé...Dit moi que..Elle aurait pas osez? Si?_

_"-Dit moi pas que... Comment a tu pu?" ai je demandé à Addison et au son de ma voix, Marc remarque que je ne parle pas de ce soir..._

_"-Pu quoi? De quoi tu parle?" Marc demande l'air un peu confu, a regarder entre moi et elle._

_"-Dit lui..."quand j'ai compris qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Elle a juste secoué la tête dans la négative, alors je me suis tourné vers lui et pris une inspiration, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux. "- Le soir où tu a baisé avec ma femme,enfin ex-femme ou bientôt ex, peu importe, elle venait d'avorté. J'ai trouvé le test de grossesse le matin, mais le soir quand je lui ai parlé elle avait déjà avorté! Elle l'avait déjà fait depuis 3semaines en faite, sans m'en parler..." _

_J'ai entendu mon 'ex' meilleur ami, expirer fortement. Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle ne me l'avait même pas dit. Je suis sortie de la chambre, je ne voulais plus la voir. Plus en entendre parlé, plus rien... Le plus drôle est que, étant ma femme ses actes auraient du me faire souffrir, mais je ne ressentais rien de mal, sauf un étrange soulagement, une liberté renouvellé...Avec cette pensé, j'ai commencé à emballer mes affaires, en le fesant, je pensait à Marc, il m'avait toujours soutenue dans les moments dur, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêché de penser que, si le lendemain de ma découverte je lui avait dit, il n'aurait pas été avec elle! Attends 2secondes, ce n'est pas à moi de me blamer mais à eux! Même si je ne peux pas m'empécher d'être désolé pour Marc d'avoir été autant trahi que moi, ce n'est pas à moi de me blâmé..._

_J'avais presque fini, quand j'ai entendu des pas derrière moi. Et ce n'été pas Addie, qui, on aurait pu pensé qu'elle se serait au moins excusé...Mais c'été Marc, et je n'avais pas envie de l'écouté parlé, mais je n'ai pas pu placé un mot avant qu'il parle._

_"-Je suis désolé Dereck, je le suis vraiment. Pour avoir couché avec elle, pour ne pas avoir été ici pour toi..Et je ne comprend pas comment elle a pu faire cela...en faite, comment j'ai pu te faire ça! Mais attend 1minute! N'a-t-elle pas toujours dit qu'elle été stérile?" apparemment j'étais pas le seul à m'être posé cette question... Etrangement, je n'en voulais pas à lui, au contraire j'avais envie de lui en parlé..._

_"-je le croyais aussi, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit il y a 8ans..." je me suis retourné vers ma penderie pour finir de prendre ce dont j'avais besoin, lorsqu'une boite m'ai tombé sur la tête. Je me suis retrouvé par terre, avec des photos éparpillé partout. Et Marc qui est venu vers moi en deux enjambé._

_"Mec, ca va? Tu ne t'ai pas fait mal?"_

_Je m'apprêtais à lui répondre lorsque mes yeux ont attéri sur une photo. Je l'ai prise en ignorant mon frère, et il a suivi mes mouvements, il a regardé avec moi. Mes larmes ont commencé à me monter au yeux en voyant la date. "-Marc..." me suis je étouffé. Il me l'a arraché des mains._

_"-Oh mon dieu..."_

_Il c'est assis à côté de moi en posant sa main sur mon épaule mais ne dit pas un mot. Je me suis receuillie quelques minutes. Mon esprit vagabonde à la date de l'image. J'ai regardé à Marc encore une fois, puis me suis lever. J'ai pris mes affaires et me suis arrêtté devant la salle où Addi été._

_"-Les papiers du divorce seront sur ton bureau dans 2jours. Signe les et disparait! Je ne veux plus te revoir, je ne veux rien de ce que l'on à partagé. Je ne veux pas entendre parlé de toi. Au revoir Addison!" Je me suis retourné, descendu l'escalier, et regarder autour de la maison une dernière fois. J'ai entendu les pleures d'Addie et la voix criante de Marc. J'ai secoué la tête et ouvert la porte. Mes dernière pensées en sortant de la maison on été ''ouff!'' et ''pauvre Marc''..._

__

* fin du flash back *

Hé bien, cette nuit la à été horrible, mais en faite, je me rend compte que je ne souffre pas vraiment. Enfin par pour mon ex-femme. Plutôt ce que j'ai perdu avec elle. 10ans de ma vie! 10ans de mensonges, de trahison. J'aurais pu être heureux, avoir une famille, vivre pleinement au lieu d'avoir passé les 10 dernière années à essayer de faire fonctionné un mariage qui été voué à l'échec. Mais d'une certaine manière, je suis bien. Je me sens libre, je n'ai plus un poids à porté, aucune douleur pour elle, aucune recherche de comment évité de rentré à la maison.

Jusqu'à la semaine avant, je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais changé. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'en faite depuis des années j'étais malheureux, triste, et surtout je n'avais pas remarqué que je n'avais pas envie de rentré à la maison..Même inconsciement, je savais que l'on été pas dans un très bon mariage, mais je l'avais épousé, je lui avais demandé bien sûr elle avait dit oui aussi...mais franchement, avec les doutes que j'ai eu le jour de notre mariage, j'aurais du partir ce jour là. J'aurais du lui donnée la liberté et la possibilité d'être heureuse, et j'aurais du me permettre d'être heureux aussi! En quelque sorte, ce qu'elle a fait m'a donné une excuse pour le divorce, que je désirais inconsciement ... Mais je n'avais pas été asser courageux pour lui proposer le divorce, et même si j'avais été, j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me blâmé pour une éternité. Je n'aurais pas trouvé d'excuses, et j'allais quand même pas lui dire que je ne l'aimé plus! Si? Peu être que j'aurais du...

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées, lorsque j'ai entendu le téléphonne sonner. J'ai regardé l'identifiant, et de suite décroché.

"-Dereck Sheperd"

"- Dereck, c'est Richard. Je t'appel pour te donné la réponse du conseil..."

"-Oui?" ai je dit un peu impatient...

"-Bienvenue à Seattle Dereck. Tu commence dans 4jours, nous sommes Jeudi, de sorte que je vais te réservé une chambre à l'hôtel pour Samedi, sous les frais de l'hôpital. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouve où vivre..."

"-Merci Richard, vraiment! Je suis content qu'ils aient accepté."

J'ai dicuté avec lui quelques minutes de plus pour les finalités de mon transfert et j'ai raccroché.Impatient de partir pour un nouvelle aventure!

Nouvelle vie, nouvelle Etat, nouvelle ville, nouveau collègues, nouvelle 'famille/ami chirurgicale'

Cela sonnait vraiment bien! et je suis impatient d'y être. Je sais que les choses change et aujourd'hui, elles sont certainement changé. Mais peu importe, je sens que cela en vaux la peine, et je sens que tout ira bien...Mais j'ai le sentiment que quelque chose va changé ma vie encor plus...Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je le sens...

Note de l'auteur

C'est ma 1ere fic, alors soyez gentil. Mais j'éspère que vous aimerez. Pour toute proposition ou commentaire n'hésité pas. Je l'apprécierais pleinement!

Je ne part pas dans une nouvelle histoire, j'ai gardé la ligne de base...Mais plusieur chose vont changé de la série. J'éspère que j'arriverais tout de même à vous gardé captivé tout au long de l'histoire... Voilà

Ha oui!

Je ne possède aucun des personnages et n'est même pas la chance de pouvoir dire que j'y avais pensé...=)


	2. Chapter 2 Les possibilités sont immenses

_**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous plaira! C'est toujours un POV de Dereck, peu être que je ferais certains chapitres avec Mérédith! On verra, dites moi ce que vous pensez...  
**_

les possibilités sont immenses!

Il y a cette chose que je ne peux pas oublier... À l'école, on te dit d'apprendre pour grandir, de persévérer pour réussir, de regarder pour comprendre ton avenir... Mais ce que l'on ne te dit pas c'est que quand tu as trouvé ces choses, quand tu sais ce que tu veux devenir, comment tu vois ton avenir... Quand tu sais que tu as trouvé tout ce que tu voulais, comment faire pour ne pas échouer? Comment faire pour ne pas tomber?

J'avais tout, un emploi, une femme, une maison, des amis... Mais aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans une autre ville. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je me dis que cela n'est pas ma faute. Peu importe le nombre de fois où je me dis que rien d'autre pouvait être fait! Je me dis chaque jour ces quelques phrases. Je les tourne et retourne dans ma tête. J'ai pourtant le sentiment d'avoir fui! Je sais que cela n'est pas la vérité. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois où je me le dis, je ne l'oublie pas.

Cela pourrait être dû au fait que je n'ai dit à personne où j'allais. Le soir où je suis parti de chez moi avec mes affaires, a été la dernière fois que j'ai parlée à Marc. Je n'ai pas averti maman que j'avais divorcé, ni mes soeurs. Ni mon ancien patron, ni Richard, qui pourtant n'est un ami. Enfin plutôt mon ancien mentor, il m'a appris tout ce que je sais sur la chirurgie... Le fait est que je n'ai dit à personne! Peux être que j'aurais dû leur dire, peux être que... Oui j'aurais dû leur dire! Au moins à ma mère! J'aurais dû leur dire où je partais, ou au moins les avertir, que j'étais bien et j'aurai dû dire à ma mère que je n'étais plus avec Addi! Voilà pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment de fuir... Je n'aurais pas dû les laisser dans l'ingnorance. Je dois lui dire! Au moins à elle...

Je prends mon téléphone, fait défiler la liste de contact, jusqu'à ce que je trouve " maman " et appuie sur le bouton d'appel. Au bout de trois sonneries j'entends sa voix, ce qui me soulage mais me rend anxieux de lui parler de tout ce qui m'ait arrivé. Et en plus elle a cette voix qui ressemble à elle dans la panique!

''- Caroline Sheperd''

''- Maman? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Pourquoi es-tu paniqué?''

''- Dereck Christopher Sheperd! Je n'ai pas entendu parler de toi depuis bientôt trois semaines et tu me demandes pourquoi je suis paniqué?''

''- Maman, calme toi, je vais bien!''

''- Tu vas bien? Je viens d'avoir Addison qui me dit que vous avez divorcé, qu'elle ne t'a pas vu depuis, que tu ne travailles plus à l'hôpital et que tu ne vis plus à New York! Comment tu veux que je sois calme?''

Je connaissais ce ton. Je savais qu'elle était énervée après moi pour ne lui avoir rien dit. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire, car même si elle disait ne pas pouvoir se calmer, le ton de sa voix me disait le contraire!

''- Je sais, j'aurais dû t'appeler. Mais cela a été très vite. Et j'ai dû comprendre seul ce que je devais faire.''

''- Je te connais, tu es comme ton père, tu fuis, puis tu réfléchies et ensuite tu as un genre de culpabilité et tu reviens... Alors, tout me dire, allons droit au but... Quand reviens tu ?''

''- Pas cette fois maman. Dr Webber m'a offert le poste de chef de Neuro à Seattle et j'ai accepté. Mais je suis ...'' je n'ai pas pu finir, car elle m'a interrompue.

''- Quoi?''

J'ai passé les 50 prochaines minutes à lui expliquer. Sur Addison ce qu'elle avait fait avec les avortements, avec Marc, avec moi. Ce qui m'avait décidé de partir, pour le divorce. Aujourd'hui, je ne lui ai rien caché. J'ai profité de tout lui dire, sur la situation, sur mes sentiments, juste " tout "... L'étonnement a traversé tout mon corps puis le soulagement, car elle ne m'a pas dissuadé de faire le contraire, elle a compris, elle m'a demandé si j'étais sûr d'aller bien. Si je n'allais pas regretter plus tard et si j'étais bien avec mes décisions...

Lorsque j'ai raccroché, je me sentais mieux. Soulager d'avoir pu parler à ma mère, d'avoir pu lui dire, d'avoir eu la possibilité d'expliquer, et surtout qu'elle me comprenne. J'étais dans cette chambre à l'Artchfield, a tourné en rond. J'ai décidé de faire un tour, je suis allé au port de Seattle. J'ai pris le Ferry Boat et parti visité les terres sur l'île de Mercer Island en face de Seattle. Je marchais le long d'un sentier, lorsque je suis arrivé au sommet d'une petite colline, un plateau d'environ 4 acres, une vue imprenable sur la ville de Seattle.

Le silence, la tranquillité, pas de voiture, pas d'ambulance, ni de crie autour. L'équilibre qui règne avec la nature et moi! Rien d'autre autour! C'est ce don j'ai besoin. C'est un peu comme quand je rentre dans un bloc, où tout le monde se tait et analyse mes gestes pour une durée indéterminée, je me retrouve seul avec mes compétences, mes pensées parfois mes peurs, mais plus que toute l'adrénaline! C'est intense, et à ce moment-là, j'sais que c'est ici que je veux vivre. Avec la simplicité, pas de grande maison superficielle comme à New York, pas de bruit autour, pas de voisins bruiant... J'avais toujours aimé le camping, depuis la 1re fois que mon père m'y avait emmené. J'ai su ce que je voulais, maintenant je savais! Tout c'est mis en place dans ma tête. Alors j'ai pris mon portable pour téléphoner à mon agent immobilier, et expliqué mon envie d'acheter ce terrain et mon projet.

En arrivant à ma chambre 2h plus tard, je me suis empressé de prendre mon portable et visité les pages web pour l'achat d'une caravane... A 33 ans, j'étais parti des quartiers les plus en vogue de New York, pour une caravane sur une colline, avec rien d'autre que la nature! Et tu sais quoi? je n'ai jamais été plus heureux de le faire!

* * *

Je suis à Seattle depuis trois jours, j'ai trouvé un terrain, une maison ou plutôt une caravane, je commence mon nouveau travail demain et je suis vraiment impatient! Le dimanche soir il y a la soirée d'accueil pour les nouveaux stagiaires de l'hôpital. Richard m'avait dit que nous aurions une année exceptionnelle, car il n'avait, d'après lui, pas eu d'aussi bon stagiaire depuis des années! Lorsque j'ai dit qu'il ne savait même pas qui allait réellement être ses élèves, qu'il ne les avait rencontrés qu'une fois pour 1 heure avant de les accepter dans le programme. Il m'a regardé bizarrement et m'a répondu ''Dereck, en tant que Chef de service, et moi en tant que Chef da la Chirurgie, nous devons pouvoir dire en 5 minutes si le chirurgien devant nous est ordinaire ou s'il va faire des exploits! Même dans sa 1re année!''

La soirée se déroulait bien, mais vers 22 heures, je m'ennuyais. J'avais déjà parlé à plusieurs de mes collègues, quelques stagiaires interessé par la neuro. Mais rien de spécial j'ai donc décidé d'aller prendre un verre ailleurs. J'avais vu un bar en face de l'hôpital, je voulais aller pour me familiariser avec le lieu. Car finalement, je risquais de passer plusieurs heures dans ce bar entre mes gardes...

En rentrant dans le bar, j'ai de suite remarqué la différence avec les bars de New York. Je ne devrais pas faire des comparaisons, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! car ici c'est beaucoup plus amical et détendu que là-bas! Enfin, secouer mes pensés au large, je fais mon chemin au bar, pas beaucoup de monde à l'intérieur, mais quelque chose me fait penser que c'est juste inhabituels! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne pense pas que ce bar est toujours aussi peu bonder! Après tout il est en face de l'hôpital!

Je m'assieds au comptoir, et j'attends que le serveur vienne... Lorsqu'il arrive il me tend la main en se présentant, et j'ai été un peu surpris. Les serveurs ne se présentent généralement pas, enfin d'où je viens du moins. Peux être que je suis juste trop ancré dans mes habitudes et si je réfléchis bien, ce changement ne me fera aucun mal. Mais il reste difficile de se l'avouer et encor plus de l'accepter.

''- Salut, moi c'est Joe.''

''- Dereck'' je lui sers la main.

''- Que nous vaux le plaisir? " lorsqu'il a vu mon expression, il a vite repris. '' je veux dire, tu as un accent de New York, habillé en costard dans mon bar. Alors que j'ai plutôt l'habitude de voir des chirurgiens de toutes les spécialités, des infirmiers, des psychologues, ou des jeunes stagiaires qui sont habillé en t-shirt et jeans, avec un air fatigué et las après leur quart de travail... Et je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant...''

''- Je suis un chirurgien!'' me suis-je offusqué

''- Ok je te crois et tu veux boire quoi? " a-t-il changé de sujet avec empressement

''- Un Scotch pur malt, s'il te plaît''

Il a acquiescé et il s'est retourné pour faire mon verre. Lorsque j'ai eu mon verre dans la main, je me suis retourné sur mon tabouret et scanné la salle. Il y avait plusieurs jeunes stagiaires que j'avais croisé plus tôt dans la soirée à la soirée de présentation. Quelques autres personnes, que je n'avais jamais vu, pas très étonnant. Je pousse un soupir de frustration, car être seul dans un bar c'est pathétique! Je m'ennuie de mes soirées avec Marc!

Cependant, quand je commence à me retourner, j'entends la clochette de la porte. En levant les yeux, j'ai le souffle coupé! Une jeune femme, mince, une trentaines d'année, les cheveux blond foncé avec des boucles qui tombent sur ses épaules, une robe noire qui lui arrive à la hauteur des genoux, avec un décolleté léger. Un visage magique et doux, et des yeux d'un vert émeraude éblouissant! Je n'avais jamais eu cette réaction envers une femme. Oui elle est magnifique, elle est intrigante, éblouissante et..._mon dieu Shep! reprend toit!_

J'ai essayé de l'ignoré en me tournant en face de Joe qui avait déjà un petit sourire. Il m'a regardé et m'a donné un clin d'oeil, je n'ai pas trop compris, puis il est parti vers elle. Lorsqu'il eut préparé son verre il l'a posé devant elle et il est revenu en face de moi. En regardant encor une fois cette femme, j'ai été très surpris de constater qu'elle buvait de la Tequila. Après avoir débattu intérieurement si je devais aller lui parler, je me suis levé et me suis dirigé sur le tabouret libre à son côté.

''- Ce siège est pris? " ai-je demandé. Hé bien bravo pour ton langage de deux ans, me suis-je dit.

''- Je ne crois pas.'' m'a-t-elle répondu sans me regarder.

''- Oh tu m'ignores? " un peu amusé par son comportement.

''- J'essaye, oui.'' à sa déclaration je n'ai pas pu retenir mon rire. Elle a du caractère, j'aime! Il la rend juste encor plus attirante à mes yeux...

''- Mais tu ne devrais pas!''

''- Et pourquoi? Ce n'est pas comme si je te connaissais, si?''

''- Mais tu es obligé de me connaître! Sinon tu ne pourras pas m'aimer...'' ai-je souri

''- Donc d'après toi, si je te connais je vais t'aimer? " j'ai hoché la tête dans la positive en répondant un vague "mmh mm'' et elle est partie dans un éclat de rire, mais toujours en m'ignorant. J'ai souri au son de son rire. J'ai attendu qu'elle se calme un peu, puis-je me suis présenté à elle.

''- Je suis Dereck.''

''- Enchanté Dereck...'' j'ai attendu un peu pour voir si elle allait me dire son prénom. Mais quand elle n'a pas j'ai repris.

''- Tu ne vas pas me dire le tien?''

''- Non'' Elle ne m'avait toujours pas regardé. Elle avait son regard fixe sur les verres en face d'elle. Hé bien, peux n'être que ça aller être plus dur que je le pense! mais après sa réponse je l'ai entendu rire un peu. En y pensant, elle ne me répond pas vraiment, mais elle ne me jette pas non plus. Alors je continue, juste envie de la pousser encore un peu... Et avec son tempérament je suis persuadé qu'elle saurait m'arrêter si je vais trop loin, car les quatre Scotch commence à me détendre un peu trop...

''- Non? Mais je t'ai dit le mien'' j'ai gardé mon sourire en haussant les sourcils.

''- Tu me l'as dit, je ne l'ai pas demandé!'' elle m'ignorait mais ne me repoussait pas non plus. J'allais dire quelque chose, quand je l'ai entendu reprendre ''- très bien! alors je suis juste une fille dans un bar!''

À cette déclaration, elle a enfin tourné la tête pour me regarder. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Et lorsqu'elle a levé les yeux sur moi, j'ai été capturé dans son regard! Je l'ai entendu pousser un souffle et en ce moment j'ai été heureux d'avoir persisté pour lui parler. Et soulagé de savoir que j'avais le même effet sur elle, qu'elle avait sur moi. Je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. C'est un peu comme si je lui montre tout de moi à travers mes yeux et vis versa. Comme si j'avais mis mon âme à nu. Un peu comme si tout ce que je connaissais n'exister pas. Tu sais ce monde où personne d'autre n'existe autour de toi, où rien ne peut perturbé ce qui te retient...

Hé bien voilà comment je me suis senti! Mais mes sentiments sont loin d'être négatif! J'aime ma ''fille dans un bar'', à défaut de connaître son prénom, j'aime ce qu'elle me fait ressentir,. J'aime encore plus le fait que je me sens plus vivant rien qu'en imaginant qui est cette mystérieuse femme!

En partant de New York, il y a moins d'une semaine j'avais eu ce sentiment, que quelque chose allait changer. Que malgré ce que je venais de vivre, je serais bien. Évidemment je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela se passe si vite, mais ce n'est certainement pas une mauvaise chose! À l'école, on te dit d'apprendre pour grandir, de persévérer pour réussir, de regarder pour comprendre ton avenir... à l'âge où notre professeur nous avait dit ça, je ne m'étais certainement pas envisagé marié à 23 ans, prêt a commencé mon école de médecine. Je n'avais pas non plus imaginé que 10 ans après le jour de mon mariage, ma femme me tromperait avec mon frère, ni de quitter New York pour Seattle. Que j'habiterais une caravane sur un terrain de 4 acres encor moins! Mais le plus inattendu de tous, que je tomberais complètement pour une femme en moins de 20 minutes et don son prénom m'était toujours inconnue!

Alors oui, effectivement, tu peux avoir beaucoup de projets, avoir des envies et des rêves, c'est important même! Mais finalement ne pas avoir peur d'échouer ou de tomber... Car même si sur le moment tu te crois perdu et malheureux. Autour de toi les possibilités sont immenses!

* * *

Note:

Voilà le chapitre 2. Alors pensé?  
J'ai essayé de faire plus attention à mon orthographe cette fois... J'espère que vous avez aimé...  
Merci pour la lecture!

Thaissa


	3. Chapter 3 Découverte

__

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous aimerez! J'ai changé un peu, meredith est plus ouverte sur son vécu, mais elle est toujours brisée et sombre. Pareil pour Dereck... Mais dois-je faire le prochain chapitre avec Meredith? S'il vous plaît, commentaires...

La découverte est un phénomène étonnant! La science peut en expliquer une partie, nos choix une autre partie, la vie pourrait en faire partie aussi... Le destin est parfois troublant! On peut découvrir beaucoup de choses, des sentiments, une famille, des amis, des trahisons, des mensonges... Beaucoup de ces découvertes sont accidentelles, d'autres sont issues de recherche assidue. Mais finalement c'est un peu pareil, car quoi qu'on fasse nous découvrirons de nouvelle technologie, de nouveaux traitements, ou encor de nouveaux sentiments, peu importe, nous trouverons une nouvelle façon d'y faire face...

Ce soir, dans ce bar, j'ai certainement découvert de nouvelles choses! Des sentiments que je n'avais jamais connus. Après ma rencontre avec cette femme, je ne peux pas partir, je ne l'ai pas laissé m'ignorer, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, sans ressentir de la gêne... Évidemment, nous n'avons pas parlé de nos vies, mais plutôt du bar, de la politique, et même sur l'environnement et l'économie. Bien que nous ayons déjà beaucoup d'alcool dans le sang, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à l'avenir... Je ne connais pas son nom, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait dans la vie, ni si elle est déjà en couple, je ne connais absolument rien d'elle! Mais son rire, sa voix, sa personnalité bien défini, son caractère têtu! Car même si nous nous connaissons depuis seulement 1h30, elle m'avait déjà prouvé qu'elle pourrait ignorer quelqu'un qui lui parle, ne pas se présenter, mais se détendre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait cessé de m'ignorer que pour me dire de partir... Mais finalement, nous sommes toujours assis au bar, avec quelques verres vide en plus devant nous, seulement... je ne connais toujours pas son nom! Je veux la connaître, tout d'elle. Car ce soir dans ce bar, dans cette ville, j'ai découvert cette femme étonnante et je ne peux pas la laisser partir...

''- Dereck, je veux te montrer quelque chose, tu me suis? " m'a-t-elle déclaré de nulle part en se préparant déjà pour quitter.

J'ai juste hoché la tête, n'ayant pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle était déjà parti! J'ai empoigné ma veste, déposé un billet pour nos boissons, et l'ai suivie. Lorsque je suis arrivé dehors, je me suis empressé de me rendre à ses côtés et j'ai essayé de lui poser des questions sur l'endroit où elle m'amenait.

''- Heuu... où allons-nous? " lui ai-je demandé

''- Viens et arrête de poser des questions! Tu verras. Tu veux prendre ta voiture ou la mienne? " elle a cette façon très autoritaire de me parler qui me donne des frissons dans tout le corps. Yep Shep! Tu as certainement le "béguin" pour cette fille! Ai-je pensé, car si Marc serait ici, il ne pourrait pas retenir ses moqueries en me voyant autour d'elle! Car si elle est certainement autoritaire, je ne peux pas ignorer sa douceur, sa féminité, mais pas que ça. Elle a ce côté, mais, aussi forte qu'elle veut paraître, elle a une pointe de vulnérabilité enfantine dans ses yeux... Elle est juste fascinante!

''- D'accord, je me tais, mais on prend ma voiture!'' lui ai-je dit, en essayant de sauver le peu de virilité qui me restait en ce moment!

''- Ok, alors donne moi les clefs!'' elle a tendu sa main pour que je lui les donne. J'ai secoué la tête dans la négative, pas moyen que je la laisserais conduire. ''- Dans ce cas, on prend la mienne, car tu ne sais même pas où je veux aller!''

''- Très bien, on prend la tienne alors!'' ai-je dit en soupirant un peu...

Je l'ai suivi à sa voiture et j'ai été un peu surpris lorsqu'elle s'est arrêté devant un 4x4 Ford explorer. Pour une petite femme, cette voiture était énorme. Lorsque j'ai fait le tour de la voiture pour le siège passager, j'ai remarqué des sacs d'un magasin pour enfants, mais je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Si elle était une mère elle ne serait pas ici avec moi, me suis-je dis... Mais son choix de véhicule m'intriguait.

''- C'est plutôt inattendue comme choix de voiture, pourquoi un 4x4? " ai-je dit à la légère

''- Ce n'est pas ma voiture, elle appartient à ma meilleure amie, la mienne est au garage.'' dit-elle d'un ton froid

''- Oh d'accord.'' ai-je dit un peu maladroit.

''- Je suis désolé, mais si elle était à moi, ce serait un problème?''

''- Non pas du tout, j'ai juste été un peu surpris alors je t'ai demandé''

''- Alors dit moi dans quel genre de voiture m'aurait tu imaginé? " m'a-t-elle dit sur un ton plus doux.

''- Hé bien, une BMW ou une petite voiture de sport.'' ai-je dit en ricanant.

Elle a juste fait un petit signe de tête de compréhension, puis c'est tu. Le reste des 10 prochaines minutes se sont passé dans un silence confortable. Aucune gêne, ni tension, juste un silence paisible. Je me suis détendue dans le siège, repensent à ma soirée. Pour le travail au début, puis le bar, et ensuite j'ai passé à ma journée de demain... Comment pourrais-je me concentrer sur mon travail, en ne sachant pas qui elle est. Mais surtout comment pourrais-je savoir son prénom sans passer pour un pervers? Elle m'a tiré de mes pensées en déclarant:

''- Nous y sommes!'' avec enthousiasme.

''- Nous sommes où?''

''- Regarde!'' dit-elle en sortant de la voiture. Et je l'ai suivie. On aurait dit une enfant le matin de Noël!

En sortant de la voiture, j'ai regardé autour de moi, l'eau, les lumières et les ferryboat... J'avais utilisé le ferry le jour où j'ai découvert mon terrain... Mais je ne l'avais pas vu sous cet angle, et encor moins la nuit. La vue était magnifique, paisible, décontractant...

''- Tu viens souvent ici? " lui ai-je demandé après quelques minutes.

''- Mon père avait l'habitude de m'amener ici. La dernière fois a été quand j'avais 4 ans.''dit-elle d'une voix triste. Et je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes pensées de la prendre dans mes bras pour la consoler... Mais je me suis retenue.

''- Oh! Je suis désolé'' a été la seule chose qui m'est venu.

''- Pour quoi faire?''

''- Tu as dit mon père avait..'' j'étais un peu confus. J'ai pensé qu'il était décédé de la façon dont elle avait fait ça déclaration et la tristesse de sa voix.

''- Oh! Non! Je veux dire oui, mais non... Tu sais quoi? On n'est pas obligé de faire ça..''dit-elle en secouant les mains et froissant son visage d'une manière adorable.

''- Faire quoi? " dis-je un peu amusé et toujours autant confus.

''- On n'est pas obligé de faire semblant de s'intéresser l'un l'autre.''

''- Je ne fais pas semblant! J'ai vraiment envie de te connaitre.'' ai-je dit, et ma voix a été un mélange de choc et d'assurance. Confirmation que je ne mentais absolument pas... Même pour moi ma voix était sorti d'une manière qui sonnait un peu étrange. En général j'utilise cette voix dans mon bloc.

''- Si tu me connais, alors tu vas courir dans l'autre sens! Je suis une personne sombre et brisé, parfois un peu pathétique aussi. J'ai des problèmes de père, des problèmes de colocataire, et des problèmes d'abandon, je parle jamais de moi, je fuis quand ça deviens compliqué. Je bois pour oublier ma vie et je ne fais pas dans les relations, donc je sais que tu ne veux...''

Je l'ai embrassé! Aussi adorable qu'était sa diatribe sur elle, je ne voulais pas qu'elle continue. Donc je l'ai embrassé. Après quelques secondes de surprise elle a répondu avec autant de passion que je l'ai fait... Nous nous sommes arrêté seulement lorsque nous avons eu besoin de respirer. Je n'avais jamais embrassé quelqu'un comme ça, et je me sentais sur un nuage, mais je voulais aussi lui dire ce que je pensais sur sa déclaration

''- Très bien, je veux te connaitre, mais je sais que tu ne me diras rien pour le moment. Alors je vais passer en premier, je ne vais pas tout te dire ce soir, mais une partie, pour que tu comprennes que je suis moi aussi sombre et briser!Peut-être pas autant que ce que tu dis être, mais quand même.'' j'ai attendu sa réponse avant de poursuivre.

''- Est-ce ainsi? Tu me dis quelque chose et je te dis autre chose? Pas plus compliqué? " m'a-t-elle demandé doucement.

''- Pas plus compliqué.'' lui ai-je assuré.

''- Très bien!'' a-t-elle finalement acquiescé.

''- D'accord, donc j'ai 33 ans, je suis né à New York, je me suis marié à 22 ans et aujourd'hui je suis divorcé, parce qu'elle a avorté 2 fois, la 1re avant notre mariage et la 2ème il y a 2 ans, et la première je l'ai su le soir où je l'ai vu avec Marc, en prenant mes affaires, j'ai trouvé une échographie datée. Je ne sais pas s'il était de moi ou pas, mais on était fiancé depuis déjà 5 mois à la date... Ensuite je l'ai surpris, au lit, avec mon frère! Je suis le seul homme de 5enfants, Marc était mon frère depuis l'âge de 7 ans, mais il a couché avec ma femme. Donc j'ai perdu les deux le même jour. J'ai perdu mon père à 11 ans, on était allé camper, j'étais excité et heureux, alors j'ai couru avec Marc dans la forêt, mon père a voulu nous suivre pour qu'on soit plus prudent, mais il est tombé et c'est fracturé le crâne. Il est mort dans mes bras... Ma mère a été dévasté et j'ai dû prendre soin de mes 3 petites soeurs avec l'aide de ma grande soeur et Marc, car ma mère ne pouvait pas pendant un certain temps. j'ai 9 nièces et 5 neveux, mais je n'arrive à les voir qu'à Noël... Maintenant, penses-tu vraiment que je ne suis pas une personne torturée et brisée aussi? " ma question est sorti presque en murmure, mais juste assez fort pour elle de m'entendre.

Quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu les larmes coulées sur son visage. Cela m'a choqué, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi touché par mon histoire. Mais apparemment, la découverte de sentiment n'avait pas été que dans un sens ce soir, même si pour elle s'était de la pitié sur mon histoire plutôt que mes attirances. (car avouons le, puis-je déjà parler d'amour? Un peu tôt non?) Elle avait de toute façon été toucher par mon histoire, même si ce n'est pas pour les raisons que je pense. Et je sais que ce n'est pas un regard de pitié...

Mais en voyant ses larmes, mon coeur s'est emballé, ou brisé? J'ai fait un pas timide en avant, quand elle n'a pas protesté je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la consoler. En ce moment je me suis redemandé si ses larmes étaient là pour moi ou pour elle mais peu importe! Elle a posé sa joue sur ma poitrine et je l'ai sentie se détendre gentiment... Après environ 10 minutes, ses sanglots ont complètement cessé. Je ne voulais pas la lâché tout de suite, de sorte que l'on est resté dans cette position encor un peu... Quand elle a relevé la tête, j'ai tout de suite senti le manque de chaleur, mais je l'ai laissé aller. Avec un soupir elle m'a regardé dans les yeux et j'ai attendu qu'elle parle...

''- Très bien, je vais te dire une partie de mon histoire, mais je n'ai jamais fait cela, donc pas de commentaire, je sais que parfois je fais tout un discours mais...'' je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la couper

''- J'aime tes randonnées discours, je les trouve adorables. Je promets de ne pas faire de commentaire, et je promets que je ne courrais pas. Tu devras me supporter!'' ai-je fini avec un sourire. Et elle a eu un petit rire. Soulagé d'avoir pu la faire rire si facilement, je lui prends la main et lui donne une légère pression pour l'encourager et attend...

''- Très bien, alors d'abord... Mérédith, mon prénom est Mérédith...''

''-Mérédith'' ai-je répété, aimant la façon dont il sonnait quand je le disais.

''- J'ai 28 ans, je suis fille unique, et je suis né à Seattle mais...mon...mon père a quitté ma mère quand j'avais 4 ans, il n'est jamais revenu. Ma mère a eu une promotion au travail 1 an plus tard, de sorte que nous déménageons à Boston. Là-bas, elle... elle a... elle s'est consacré au travail et m'a oublié... J'ai été élever par des gens au hasard, à 13 ans elle m'a dit que je pouvais être indépendante et n'avait plus besoin de gens autour de moi tout le temps. Alors j'allais à l'école, je rentrais le soir et me retrouvais seul dans une maison de 2 étages. Il y a eu des soirs où je devais aller chez nos voisins pour un bout de pain pour pouvoir manger. Jusqu'à l'âge de 16 ans où je rencontre Sydney, elle devient ma meilleure amie, mais 2 ans plus tard elle fait une overdose et me laisse seul. Je rencontre un mec, Finn, il me sort de la drogue, me fait remonter la pente, c'était ma première relation, mais ma mère l'a payé pour qu'il parte. Car d'après elle, je suis une personne ingrate, un échec, et ordinaire qui ne mérite pas l'amour! Quand Finn part, je prends mes affaires et part pour l'Europe, un voyage sac au dos, mais 2 mois après mon départ, ma mère appelle pour me dire qu'elle est malade. Donc je rentre, m'occupe d'elle pendant 1 an, en même temps que mes études. Longue histoire courte, après 1 an, je dois la mettre dans une maison de soin, car elle ne peut plus rester seul, je choisis de rentrée à Seattle pour elle, vu qu'elle a grandi ici, je travaille le soir pour payer mes études et les soins pour ma mère. Parce que ma mère ne veut pas que je touche son argent...'' elle s'arrête et secoue la tête en fermant les yeux, comme pour oublié ce qu'elle a vécu... Trahi par une larme solitaire qui coule le long de sa joue.

En la regardant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être impressionné! Elle est une femme petite mais forte. Elle a vécu tellement de chose. Comment peut-elle encor être debout? Mais je remarque aussi que sa position n'est plus comme avant. Elle ne ressemble pas à la femme que j'ai vue au bar, elle est la petite fille vulnérable que ses parents, ses amis et son entourage ont abandonné... Et tout ce que je peux penser maintenant, et que peut importe le temps que j'ai connu Mérédith, je suis complètement et indéniablement en admiration et en amour avec elle! Et je me fais la promesse de ne pas être une de ces personnes, que quoi qu'il arrive je resterais près d'elle, et que je lui ferais oublier toutes la merde qu'elle a déjà vécue.

''- Mérédith? Mérédith, regarde-moi " elle hésite un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux remplie de peur et d'incertitude.''-je suis là, je ne pars pas, et je suis fier de toi, même si tu me connais pas entièrement, je suis fier de toi'' lui ai-je dit doucement en la regardant dans les yeux...

''- Fier? Pourquoi es-tu fier? " en la regardant dans les yeux j'ai vu qu'elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi j'étais fier d'elle?..

''- Déjà, tu m'as raconté une partie de ton histoire, je sais qu'il y a plus, je sais aussi que tu n'aies pas prête pour tout me dire, mais tu me la dis, à moi, alors qu'on se connaît depuis maximum 5 heures, tu m'as dit ce que tu étais prête à dire...''

''- Bientôt, le reste je veux dire. Je veux que tu saches tout de moi, mais je peux pas maintenant, mais bientôt.'' a-t-elle dit doucement

''- Bientôt, mais rien ne presse! Je veux aussi tout savoir de toi et que tu saches tout de moi. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches que je suis fier de toi, car tu es là, tu es debout, et... tu es là!'' ai-je chuchoté en la prenant dans mes bras en même temps.''-je veux dire, tu pars pour fuir ta mère, mais tu reviens quand elle te téléphone? Tu prends soin d'elle personnellement, jusqu'au jour où ce n'est plus possible, mais tu fais encor tout pour lui payer ces soins et étudier en même temps... Mérédith, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi forte, aimante et digne d'être aimé que toi. Tu es loin d'être ordinaire, très très loin.''

''- Merci'' dit-elle. Elle est dans mes bras, blottie comme si elle croie que j'allais partir.

''- Je suis là, je pars pas...'' lui ai-je rassuré. Elle a levé la tête pour me regarder, et lorsque notre regard s'est croisé, j'ai eu la même réaction qu'au bar quelque heure plus tôt.

Elle s'est avancé encor un peu, et sur la pointe des pieds, elle m'a embrassé. J'avais fait le premier pas avant, maintenant c'été l'inverse. Mais notre premier baiser était pure passion, rapide, pressant, comme si chacun de nous n'en ait jamais eu... Celui ci était une promesse, tendre, délicat, un peu comme si nous l'ayons fait pendant des années, et que nous le ferions encor pendant des années... Il s'est senti étrangement sûr, bon et juste...parfait! Comme si tout rentrait dans l'ordre... "juste"... Et même avec Adi je ne m'étais jamais senti comme ça... (je pense comme mes soeurs!) me suis-je scandalisé intérieurement...

Lorsque nous avons brisé le baiser, je ne pouvais pas penser correctement. Mon coeur battait comme si j'ait couru pendant des heures, mon cerveau avait des millions de pensé en même temps, et je ressentais le besoin de lui dire des choses, sans savoir quoi exactement! Cette femme m'avait complètement envouté et autant que cela m'effrayait, j'avais, en même temps, le sentiment d'être à ma place. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Si j'étais honnête je dirais que c'est parce qu'elle est parfaite, mais il n'y a pas que ça. Elle a vécu beaucoup de choses, elle a perdu beaucoup de monde, elle a été trahi par plus de personne qu'un être humain peut supporter. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que son histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Qu'il y a plus, ce qui m'effraie, mais je veux savoir, bon ou mauvais je veux tout connaitre de son histoire.

Nous étions dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans bouger ni parler, depuis quelques minutes. Et plus on restait comme ça, elle sa tête sur mon épaule et moi les bras autour de sa taille et ma joue sur sa tête, plus je sentais Meredith se détendre. Sa respiration avait changé, son poids sur moi aussi, et je savais qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Comment? Aucune idée, mais c'était juste une autre chose que je savais! Cela était étrange, la façon dont je pouvais lire ses réactions, comme si nous ayons toujours été ensemble, ou comme si l'on se connaissait depuis des années. Soudain, je l'ai senti bouger et relever la tête pour me fixer.

''- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça?'' Lui ai-je demandé avec un sourire

''- Comme quoi? " m'a-t-elle répondu innocemment

''- Ne change pas de sujet, je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais je sais que tu penses. Dit moi et je pourrais t'aider...'' Je savais, d'après son regard qu'elle hésitait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me repousse. ''- Meredith, ne me repousse pas, je t'ai promis de ne pas partir, je tiens mes promesses, et tu peux tout me dire ou me demander, peu importe de quoi il s'agit.''

''-Très bien, je vais te dire à quoi je pense, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.''

''- Dit moi, je veux savoir..'' mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter le sentiment d'angoisse qui m'a submergé. Elle avait ce regard qui me dit que ce que tout ce qu'elle pensait ne pouvait pas être réjouissant.

''-Je suis la fille qui fuit! Je veux dire vraiment fuir, je suis celle qui boit et qui est tellement ivre parfois qu'elle se souvient de rien et se retrouve le lendemain à ne pas savoir où elle est! Je suis le genre de fille que tout le monde déteste! Je suis la fille qui ne parle pas de sa vie et qui couche avec n'importe qui, celui qui lui accordera un minimum d'intention! Et je suis la fille qui parle de chose inapproprié devant l'homme qu'elle pourrait aimer! Je suis... Je pense... Je pense que j'ai de la peine à croire que quelqu'un comme toi, veuille connaitre quelqu'un comme moi. Et je pense qu'aussi que je suis folle, parce que je te connais à peine mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer... Et maintenant il faut que tu me fasses taire je t'en supplie...''

J'ai posé mes mains de chaque côté de son visage pour qu'elle me regarde, parce qu'elle éviter mon regard. Quand elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, j'ai vu sa peur d'être rejeté. Et avec ce qu'elle venait de me dire je l'ai compris, mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser penser cela...

''- Nous avons tous un passé Meredith, nous avons tous fait des erreurs, mais aujourd'hui je peux t'assurer que tu ne fais fait aucune! Je ne prétends pas avoir fait les mêmes choses que toi, je ne prétends pas non plus comprendre toutes les raisons pour lesquels tu les as faits. Je ne peux pas dire que j'aime entendre ce que tu viens de me dire, sauf la dernière partie. Meredith, je ne comprends pas tout ce qui se passe, parce que peu importe comment j'essaie de ralentir, je n'arrive pas! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, même avec mon ex-femme je n'ai pas ressenti cela... Mais je t'aime! Depuis le bar, j'ai été attiré par toi. J'ai toujours cru que l'amour de ma vie était Addison, mais aujourd'hui je comprends que je me suis trompé. Peu importe ce qui se passe, et peu importe comment cela est rapide je ne peux pas nié le fait que je suis en amour avec toi!''

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, je les ai essuyés avec mes pouces, et l'ai tiré pour l'embrasser. En mettant y tous mes sentiments, pour lui prouver que ce que je disais été vrai... Après ce qui semblait des heures elle s'est tiré en arrière, et ma regarder dans les yeux.

''- Je t'aime aussi Dereck.'' m'a-t-elle dit avec un léger sourire.

Nous sommes resté encor un moment, jusqu'à ce que je sente qu'elle tremblait légèrement.

''- Tu as froid, viens dans la voiture.''

''- Je n'ai pas envie de partir! Je n'ai pas envie que cela se termine'' dit-elle en secouant la tête

''- Qui a dit que c'été la fin? Ce n'est que le commencement.'' lui ai-je assuré

Nous sommes rentré dans la voiture, et cette fois j'ai pris le volant. En arrivant sur la route, je lui ai pris la main, envie de me sentir proche d'elle, ayant une sensation de manque lorsque je ne la sentais pas. Je ne pourrais jamais l'expliquer, mais Meredith était certainement la femme avec qui je voulais finir ma vie. je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi de toute ma vie! Voilà une nouvelle découverte qui ne pourra jamais être expliquée par la science!


	4. Chapter 4 Parfait!

Dereck

Chapitre4 : **Parfait!**

Sur le chemin du retour je ne pouvais pas arrêter mes pensées sur ce que j'allais faire une fois arriver dans le parc. Est ce que je la laisse partir seul? je la conduis chez elle? Que faire si on ne se revoit pas? Une solution absolument inconcevable pour moi. Même si demain est mon premier jour de travail, que je serais le petit nouveau de l'hôpital, que je vais fatigué vu qu'il est déjà 2h du matin et que je commence mon quart dans moins de six heures, je ne me soucie pas. Tout ce qui occupe mes pensées? Meredith. Il faut que je sache comment la contacter et quand la revoir. Avec cette pensés je me suis tourné vers elle au feu rouge, et j'ai brisé le silence qui a envahi la voiture depuis notre départ de la colline. Je devais savoir.

''- Quand vais-je te revoir?''

''- Demain est mon premier jour de travail, mais je serais libre mercredi soir.'' m'a-t-elle répondu avec une pointe de déception dans sa voix.

''- Ok. Je serais chez Joe à 7h mercredi, je t'attendrais.''

Elle a simplement hoché la tête. Je ne voulais pas l'attendre dans le bar, mais je ne voulais pas la pousser à me dire où elle vit. Donc, j'ai accepté d'attendre pour elle. Je sais que l'on se connaît à peine, et je sais aussi qu'elle n'a jamais eu de vraies relations. La forcer à me dire les choses ne serait pas la meilleure idée, surtout avec ce qu'elle a déjà accepté de me dire. Lorsque nous sommes arrivé dans le parking et que je me suis mis à côté de ma voiture, je ne savais pas quoi faire! Ironique pour la situation! Nous nous sommes déjà embrassé, je lui ai déjà dit que je ne la laisserais pas, mais je veux aller à son rythme, et je n'ai aucune idée comment elle veut s'y prendre!

''- Merci pour ce soir Dereck.'' m'a-t-elle dit en se tournant vers moi et me regarder dans les yeux. Et une nouvelle fois, nous nous sommes perdu dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.

''- Mon plaisir.'' ai-je étouffé en me raprochant d'elle.

Elle n'a pas quitté mes yeux, jusqu'à la fraction de seconde où elle a regardé mes lèvres, et elle s'est penché un peu plus pour m'embrasser. Nous avons commencé doucement, puis j'ai senti sa langue sur mes lèvres, et j'ai ouvert pour le laissé rentré. Ses mains ont instantanément été dans ma nuque pour me tirer plus près d'elle. J'ai posé une main sur sa hanche pour la rapprocher de moi aussi et l'autre dans ses cheveux. Le baiser s'est approfondie, et j'ai entendu son léger gémissement. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous, juste nos lèvres, nos caresses et nos gémissements. Plus le baiser s'intensifiait, plus on en redemandait. Nous n'avons cessé seulement lorsque nous manquions d'air, mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner et apparemment elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle a légèrement tourné la tête haltant pour l'air, et mes lèvres ont dérivé sur sa peau, sentir ses frissons et sa respiration saccader encore plus. Lorsque j'ai passé ma langue entre les baisées, derrière son oreille, elle a sursauté et gémi plus fort. C'est sans aucun doute une zone érogène pour elle. Je l'ai refait une fois, pour profiter de sa réaction. Elle m'a repoussé contre le dossier de mon siège violemment et en une seconde, elle me chevauchait! Certainement une zone qui la fait très excitée! Cette position lui a donné plus de contrôle sur moi, autant j'aime être dominant, à cette instant je l'ai laissé faire, et me suis perdue dans sa chaleur. Elle pouvait sentir mon excitation croissante et presque douloureuse. Je l'ai senti ouvrir ma chemise de quelques boutons, et passé ses mains sur ma poitrine. Sa bouche a atterri sur ma peau, additionnant à mes tourments un désir intense et inconnu. Sa langue déviée sur ma poitrine, trouver cet endroit qui me fait palpiter, me torturer comme je l'aie fait avant. Je n'ai pas pu retenir mon gémissement, je ne pouvais plus me contrôler.

Je ne voulais pas faire notre première fois dans une voiture, mais l'effet qu'elle a sur moi est inimaginable. J'ai donc passé mes mains sur ses épaules, et avec mon index poussé ses brettelle, ce qui révèle sa poitrine, elle ne portait aucun soutien-gorge. Sa poitrine est parfaite, ses tétons se sont durcis lorsque j'ai passé mes pouces dessus, et en la repoussant doucement, pour mieux la regarder, j'ai vu ses yeux, qui avait foncé un peu par l'excitation et la convoitise. Je me suis penché pour passer ma langue sur ses seins,laissant mes mains dériver sur son ventre. Sa main dans mes cheveux s'est crispé légèrement et m'a tiré encor plus près d'elle. Mes mains ont passé sur ses cuisses, lentement, sentir la douceur de sa peau, m'excitant d'avantage, mes doigts ont lentement remonté vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse, et lorsque je suis arrivé à son string en dentelle je l'ai entendue gémir bruyamment. Je l'ai rapidement poussé de côté pour toucher ses lèvres déjà humides. Elle a soulevé ses hanches pour me laisser faire, j'ai passé sur son clito avec mon pouce, pendant que mes doigts ont pénétré dans sa chaleur.

''- Oh Dereck...'' a-t-elle soupiré à la sensation.

''- Mer, tu es tellement mouillé...'' j'ai gémi en réponse. J'ai d'abord bougé lentement, en vais et vient, en léchant et mordillant simultanément sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle a commencé à bouger ses hanches d'avant en arrière, j'ai accéléré mon mouvement et replié mes doigts à l'intérieur.

''- Dereck...'' a-t-elle dit en gémissant. Puis encor une fois lorsque mes doigts ont trouvé son point G en même temps que mon pouce bougé sur son clito.

''- Dereck... N'arrête pas... Oh mon... Oh mon dieu...Ne t'arrête pas!'' cria elle de plus en plus fort. Dieu, comme j'aime l'entendre crier mon nom!

''- Laisse toi aller Mer...'' lui ai-je dit en bougeant encor plus vite, et en m'emparant de son téton avec mes dents, mordillé un peu plus fort et m'empare de sa hanche avec ma main libre pour la retenir. Et j'ai senti ses murs commencé à se resserrer.

''- DERECK!'' s'écria elle en atteignant son orgasme et tremblant légèrement.

En redescendant de son orgasme, elle a commencé a m'embrassé, passant sa main sur la bosse de ma queue toujours dure. Elle a rapidement atteint ma ceinture et ensuite défait mon pantalon, j'ai soulevé mes hanches pour qu'elle puisse les baisser. Ce qu'elle a fait, en prenant mon boxer en même temps. Je l'ai entendue pousser un souffle lorsqu'elle a vu ma taille, cela m'était déjà arrivé mais chaque fois mon ego se gonflait, surtout aujourd'hui avec elle. Elle s'est penché sur ma poitrine, en alternant les baisées et les coups de langue. En s'emparant de mon pénis en même temps. Dieu, cette femme est parfaite! Elle a commencé à bouger de plus en plus vite,passant son pouce sur ma pointe, étalant mon mouillon. Jusqu'à ce que je sente que je n'arrive plus à respirer! Elle me stimule tellement que j'ai l'impression d'être un adolescent qui ne peut pas se retenir et que mon coeur est prêt à exploser.

''- Meredith...'' j'ai commencé. Je voulais la sentir, je voulais être à l'intérieur d'elle, sentir sa chaleur autour de moi, mais si elle continuait j'allais venir avant de pouvoir.

''- Mer, s'il te plait'' ai-je plaidé.

''- Que veux-tu Dereck? " continuant ses assauts sur mon corps. ''- Dit moi.'' elle m'a ordonné sans relever la tête de ma poitrine.

''-Toi ! Je veux être à l'intérieur de toi !"' ai-je crié en essayant de stopper les sensations qu'elle me donné.

''- Je n'ai pas de préservatif...'' dit-elle en continuant son traitement sur mon corps, qui me poussait de plus en plus sur le bord.

''- Dans mon p... Dans... Oh mon dieu!... Pantalon, Mer, mon pantalon...'' ai-je réussi à bégayer. Et pendant qu'elle s'est penché pour mon pantalon j'ai rapidement inséré 2 doigts dans sa chatte. La prenant par surprise elle a poussé un crie. Elle s'est emparé de mon porte-monnaie avec sa main " libre " et me la tendu. J'ai tout juste réussi à sortir le préservatif et le lui tendre. Elle l'a mis et c'est soulevé sur ses genoux, pour me placer à son entrée. J'ai mis mes mains de chaque côté de son visage.

''- Es-tu sûr que c'est ce que tu veux? " lui ai-je encor demandé, en la regardant dans les yeux pour voir si elle avait une hésitation?

''- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi Dereck.'' Et elle s'est rabaissé sur mon membre.

Nous avons tous deux eut un gémissement bruyant. Je l'ai laissé s'adapter à ma taille avant de bouger. J'avais toujours mes mains de chaque côté de son visage et la regardé dans les yeux, voyant le pur désir écrit dans cette prunelle verte. Après quelques secondes, je l'ai embrassé passionnément, en me sentant complet! Pour la première fois, j'ai été complètement perdu dans un sentiment de frénésie total. Je n'ai jamais eu un sentiment d'abandon si grand. Nos corps bougeaient en harmonie, nos langues dansant ensemble, nos mains caressant et possédant l'autre sans cesse. Une chaleur écrasante, une passion totale! Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait! Et l'atmosphère semble plus chaud que jamais, que nos corps se déplacent ensemble.

''- Oh Mer tu es si serré!'' Le bruit de nos gémissements, nos respirations haletantes. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi intense! Je ne pouvais pas obtenir assez d'elle.

''- Dereck... Oh mon dieu... S'il te plait'' J'ai bougé de plus en plus vite, en même temps qu'elle bouge ses hanches en cercle. J'ai senti que son orgasme n'était plus très loin! J'ai passé une main entre nos corps, pour trouver son clito et appuyer en faisant de petit cercle.

''- Que veux-tu Mer?''

''- Oh... DERECK... Je suis...oh mon dieu... je suis... je vais...'' elle n'a pas fini. Elle avait les yeux fermés, je sentais qu'elle allait venir, mais je voulais voir son regard lorsque sa vague de plaisir la submerger. Je me suis penché pour lécher sa zone érogène derrière l'oreille. Lorsque qu'elle m'a répondu avec un sifflement de pur bonheur. Je me suis déplacé un peu pour pouvoir lui murmurer " - regarde moi Mer!''

Je me suis reculé pour voir qu'elle avait ouvert ses yeux, et elle me regardait. Elle m'a coupé le souffle! L'intensité de ses prunelles verte se mélangeait entre passions, luxure et satisfaction. La beauté de celui-ci me coupé le souffle, diluer avec le fait qu'elle était magnifique et toutes les sensations qu'elle me donnait.

Le monde filé loin, on secouait ensemble, nos bouches qui s'entrechoquent dans un long baiser affamé. Ma langue a envahi sa bouche et a dansé avec la sienne, et tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de s'accrocher et de me laisser prendre le contrôle. Mon bassin choquait contre le sien, comme on glisse ensemble, nos corps chaud et humide de sueur. Je savais à quel point me retirer, puis poussée à nouveau, à chaque fois de lui donner juste un peu plus de profondeur, un peu plus de plaisir, touchant son col de l'utérus lorsqu'elle écartait un peu plus les jambes pour me laisser aller plus profond.

J'ai renoncé à essayer de garder une trace de combien de fois elle est venue. Ses ongles enfoncés dans mon dos, quand j'ai senti mon corps tendre, prêt pour sa propre libération. Je me sentais confortablement perdre mon combat pour me retenir. Lorsque je l'ai sentie, je voulais qu'elle vienne encore une fois avec moi.

''- Vien avec moi Mer... laisse toi aller.'' Ai-je dit, lui faire savoir que je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin. Son regard m'a montré qu'elle était au même point que moi.

"Maintenant ... tout simplement ... oh mon dieu ... maintenant." j'ai poussé un dernier coup mes hanches contre elle, et elle est venue à nouveau, j'ai senti ses murs se resserrer autour de ma queue, serrant de plus en plus, et qui m'ai envoyé dans un orgasme explosif! Comme je me perde avec un sourd grondement de satisfaction. Je suis tombé en arrière contre le dossier de mon siège,et Meredith est tombé sur ma poitrine.

Nous sommes resté la pendant un moment, aucune parole, aucun mouvement. Juste nos respirations haletantes. J'étais encor en elle, mais ne voulant pas coupé la connexion parfaite entre nous. Peur de perdre ce sentiment de perfection. Et apparemment elle n'est pas contre, car elle n'a pas bougé. J'avais les yeux fermés quand je l'ai entendue soupirer tendrement.

''- Waw... Qui a été...'' elle se perdait. Je l'embrasse encore une fois, que ma respiration ralentisse et ma santé mentale revienne.

''- Parfait!'' ai-je fini pour elle. En me retirant de sa chaleur, pour enlever le préservatif.

''- Oui... J'allais dire explosif, mais qui résume mieux...'' dit-elle avec un petit rire.

Nous sommes retombé dans un silence confortable dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que je voie l'heure. J'ai donc profité de ce moment pour lui caresser gentiment le dos et lui proposer de venir à mon hôtel.

''- Mer il est tard. Nous devrions aller se reposer. Mon hôtel est à 10 min. Nous pourrions aller ensemble ou se suivre?''

''- Tu as raison, on devrait aller!'' a-t-elle accepté. En remettant ses sous-vêtements et sa robe, et moi mes pantalons et fermant ma chemise. ''- Mais on va aller chez moi! C'est plus privée et plus spacieux qu'une chambre. Enfin si tu en as envie.'' Et comment que j'en ai envie! Je ne voulais juste pas proposé moi, ai-je pensé.

''- Oui j'en ai envie. Je ne savais pas si tu serais d'accord avec ça.'' ai-je dit

''- Dereck, je viens de coucher avec toi dans une voiture, et je t'ai dit "je t'aime" quelques heures seulement après t'avoir rencontré!'' dit-elle avec amusement. Je l'ai tiré contre mes lèvres, et après l'avoir embrassé tendrement, je lui ai répondu sincèrement.

''- Je sais, et j'ai fait les mêmes choses. C'est juste que je ne veux pas te pousser, je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes maintenant, j'ai juste eu peur d'allé trop vite.''

''- Je n'ai jamais dit ces mots Der...'' je n'ai pas pu retenir mon sourire lorsqu'elle m'a appelé Der, un surnom que personne n'avait utilisé et que personne ne le fera à nouveau! ''-... à personne, et même ma meilleure amie connaît moins de chose que tu le fais. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais j'ai l'impression de te connaitre depuis longtemps et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je te fais confiance! Maintenant à toi de me prouver que je ne me trompe pas...!'' a-t-elle déclaré en retombant sur son siège.

J'ai aimé qu'elle puisse s'ouvrir à moi avec autant de facilité. Cependant, c'est étrange la façon dont même moi je me sens autour d'elle après ces quelques heures. Il y avait encor une chose que l'on devait régler avant de prendre le chemin de sa maison...

''- Tu veux prendre une voiture où chacun la nôtre? " ai-je demandé

''- J'ai besoin d'une voiture demain, je commence à 7 h. Donc tu prends ta voiture avec toi, j'arriverais pas à t'amener.''

''- Très bien, alors je te suis.'' ai-je dit

Nous sommes sortie de la voiture, mais avant d'aller à la mienne je l'ai empoigné par la taille et l'ai embrassé pendant un long moment. Je l'ai relâché quand j'ai senti que je n'allais pas pouvoir m'arrêter si on continuait, et lui sourit. Elle a juste secoué la tête en riant doucement avant de me parler.

''- On se voit chez moi!'' elle m'a donné un léger baisée puis se retourna pour rentrer dans la jeep.

Lorsque je me suis retrouvé seul dans ma voiture, je n'ai pas pu retenir mes pensées sur les changements des dernières semaines. Je veux dire, divorce, déménagement, nouvelle place de travail, et maintenant Meredith. Je ne peux pas nier le fait que je l'aime, mais en même temps me sentir coupable envers Addison. Ridicule! Je le sais, c'est juste que j'étais marié à elle pendant 10 ans, et pourtant je n'ai jamais été avec elle comme je suis avec Mer!

Elles sont deux personnes complètement différente! La fille pourrit gâté de New York, chirurgien de renom, une femme qui a eu une vie facile, parents, amis, des neveux et nièces, une stabilité ancrée depuis l'enfance. Contrairement à Mer, qui elle a vécu une enfance dur, peut-être avec de l'argent, mais sans visage familial autour, sans ami stable, sans vrai parent, avec la drogue, l'overdose de son amie ... Et je suis sur que ce n'est que le début d'une liste impressionnante de chose horrible! Je ne sais pas quel travail elle fait, mais je suis sur qu'elle est doué dans son domaine. Et je ne peux pas attendre de tout savoir sur elle...

Certes deux opposés, et pourtant celui que j'ai été pendant si longtemps n'a jamais été, même un quart, aussi heureux que je le suis ce soir, où ce matin, peu importe!  
En pensant à elle, sachant que je vais dormir avec elle, qu'elle est juste devant moi, je reviens sur les souvenirs de notre "sexe jeep". certainement le meilleur sexe que je n'ai jamais eu, et je ne peux pas attendre d'être à nouveau dans sa chatte serrée et humide. Maintenant que j'y pense... La jeep n'est pas à elle, mais à son amie Christina... J'ai laissé échapper un petit rire, quand j'ai vu qu'elle tournait dans une allée. Nous étions arrivé! Et à voir la taille de la maison elle a certainement de l'argent!

''- Alors c'est ici que tu vis? '' Ai-je demandé quand je suis arrivé à ses côtés, passant mon bras autour de sa taille, incapable de garder mes mains pour moi, et embrassé sa tempe. Pendant qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

''- Non... Oui... Si on veut... En quelque sorte.'' dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

''- Charmant! Étrange... Un peu poussiéreux... Dit moi... comment peux-tu vivre " si on veut...en quelques sorte" ici? " ai-je demandé réellement curieux.

''- C'était la maison de ma mère... Je suis arrivé à Seattle il y a 2 semaines, mais je vais la vendre.''

''- Oh! Je suis désolé!'' ai-je dit. A nouveau pensé que sa mère était morte, comme je l'avais fait avec son père...

''- Pourquoi? " m'at elle demandait, et se rapprochant de moi encor un peu.

''- Tu a dit étais...'' elle a eu un petit rire de ma réponse.

''- Der, tu as déjà pensé cela pour mon père... Ma mère n'est pas morte, je t'ai dit qu'elle était dans une maison de soin...''

''- Oui mais tu n'as pas dit ce qu'elle avait...'' Ai-je laissé en suspens, je ne savais pas si elle était prête à m'en parler.

''Elle a un Alzheimer précoce. Et ne peux plus vivre seul, et cette maison est trop grande pour moi!'' Elle s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et a pris mes lèvres entre ses dents avant de me regarder dans les yeux et dire ''- maintenant, veux-tu parler de ma mère? ou me rejoindre dans la douche? " en me souriant et se rapprochant de moi, avant de m'embrasser à nouveau passionnément, comme un besoin urgent.

''- Certainement la douche!'' ai-je répondu en m'emparant de ses fesses et la soulevant. Elle a enroulé ses jambes autour de mes hanches, déjà m'envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps...

* * *

Après le 2ème tour dans la douche, et encor deux autres dans la chambre, nous nous sommes endormies dans un enchevêtrement de corps, repues et souriants. Lorsque j'ai entendu son réveil, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir dormi 15 min, et il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour me souvenir d'où j'étais. Non pas que je pouvais oublier la nuit que je venais d'avoir, mais juste désorienté.

J'ai du sourire à la forme endormi de Mer à côté de moi, incapable de se réveiller complètement. J'ai embrassé son visage regardant par-dessus son épaule pour l'heure. 6h03, et si elle veut être à 7h au travail.

''- Mer, réveil toi...'' ai-je dit en continuant à l'embrasser.

''- Mmhmm. Quelles heures? " dit-elle

''- C'est 6h03...'' mais je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase.

''- Putain! Je vais être en retard!'' cria-t-elle

''- Calme-toi'' ai-je rigolé ''- va te préparer, je me lève et te fait un café, je commence seulement à 8h30 j'ai le temps d'aller à ma chambre avant de travailler-..'' lui ai-je dit en l'embrassant.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait dirigé pour la cuisine, en me disant comment elle prenait son café, elle m'a donné un baiser sur les lèvres en vitesse, puis dit:

''- Mmm, merci'' et elle courait déjà à la salle de bain.

J'ai secoué la tête en souriant, repensent à la nuit dernière. Je suis descendu à la cuisine, et après avoir fouillé quelques armoires, j'ai pu faire le café. Quand Meredith et arrivé en bas de l'escalier je lui ai donné une tasse de voyage pleine de son café. Tous les deux prêts à partir, devant la jeep, elle se retourna pour me regarder.

''- Passe une bonne journée, et...'' je l'ai embrassé tendrement, essayant de verser mes sentiments à travers puis me retire quand elle gémit. ''- Vas-y tu vas être en retard, je t'appelle à midi, je t'aime.''

Elle a eu l'air surprise de mes derniers mots, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, on en avait parlé hier où il y a quelques heures plutôt. Soudain, le doute s'est emparé de moi! Et si elle ne voulait pas vraiment dire ses mots, si elle avait dit cela à cause de la tequila? Au fond de moi je savais que c'était faux, mais je n'arrivais pas à repousser cette pensé! J'ai dû regarder plus blesser que ce que je pensais parce que ce qu'elle a posé sa main sur ma poitrine en me souriant.

''- Je t'aime aussi, j'ai juste pas l'habitude.'' elle m'a embrassé encore une fois avant de me crier ''- je te vois plus tard!''

Il me restait 1h30 avant mon quart à l'hôpital. Sur la route pour ma chambre d'hôtel, je me suis demandé où Mer travaillé. Nous avions parlé de beaucoup de choses, sauf de cela! Elle me manquait déjà, et une fois de plus je me suis trouvé pathétique! Je deviens pire que mes soeurs! Et avec cette pensée, je me suis préparé pour ce qui allait être une très très longue journée, parce que ce que, après avoir dormi moins de 1h30, je travaille 15 heures d'affilée. Et je vais devoir attendre 48h00 avant de revoir Meredith...

A 8h15, je suis devant les portes du SGH, je pousse un profond soupir, un mélange de satisfaction et d'anxiété, (en espérant qu'aujourd'hui je sauverais des vies, et pas en perdre!) avant de pénétrer dans ma nouvelle maison. Car, soyons franc, je vais passer plus de temps ici, qu'a ma caravane.

* * *

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu! Le chapitre 5 est déjà en cours d'écriture, cependant je ne le mettrais en ligne que si je reçois des commentaires! Bon ou mauvais, mais s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous pensez!...  
Et encor désolé pour mes fautes, j'essaie vraiment de faire attention, mais je ne suis pas un surdoué en ''conjuguaison et orthographe "...  
Merci pour les encouragements!  
Thaissa


	5. Chapter 5 La stagiaire et le titulaire

**_Voilà le nouveau Chapitre! Dites moi si vous aimz... S'îl vous plaît... Et je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes!=)_**

**La stagiaire et le titulaire!**

_Derek_

Parfois le soleil peut illuminer votre mâtiné, d'autres il peut tout simplement vous donner l'espoir de la rendre meilleure, ou, parfois, même si le soleil est présent votre mâtiné est gris, triste et lent. Aujourd'hui est certainement l'un de ces jours, où tout ce que vous faites, vous donnent l'impression de faire du sur-place! Chaque mouvement me paraît être au ralenti, chaque décision médicale que je prends me paraît être la fausse. Ce matin en me levant j'étais souriant, heureux de la veille, excité pour ma nouvelle journée, maintenant rien dans mon esprit ne me paraît plus faux! Pourquoi? Car en ce moment toutes mes pensées son rempli de doute. Car à mon arrivée à l'hôpital, après avoir reçu la liste des internes, mon badge et biper, une fille de 15 ans est arrivé en hélicoptère, Katie Bryce. Tous ses examens sont corrects et je ne trouve pas son problème.

Le doute est un vice, il revient en force lorsque vous croyez avoir compris ce que vous faites! Maintenant, je me dis que je ne connais pas mon métier, que je ne peux pas la sauver, et dans ces instants, j'ai envie de tout laissé tomber. Par peur de ne rien pouvoir faire. Je suis chirurgien, je diagnostique puis opère pour réparer. Je trouve le problème puis le fixe. Mais aujourd'hui, pour mon premier jour, je suis penché sur mon bureau, un dossier dans les mains et je ne comprends pas! Alors le doute me ronge, il me possède dans mon esprit, pour la première fois en un temps très long, j'ai besoin d'avoir de l'aide. J'ai envie d'avoir de l'aide. Et tout ce que j'ai à faire et de ravaler mes insécurités et de demander. Seulement voilà, je ne peux pas! La seule personne que j'ai envie de voir et de parler c'est Meredith, et je ne peux pas lui téléphoner parce qu'elle travaille, et je ne sais même pas où! Alors je reste là, dans mon bureau, à survoler un dossier médical pour la centième fois sans rien voir de neuf, et à me morfondre. Lorsque j'entends une frappe à la porte et sans même relever la tête je réponds de rentrer.

''- Dr Shepherd, les parents de Katie... " Elle s'est arrêté au milieu de sa phrase, pendant que moi je réalisais à qui cette voix appartenait. J'ai brusquement relevé la tête pour trouver ses yeux verts me scruter avec surprise.

''- Meredith? Qu'est-ce que... " Je me perdais, ne pas savoir quoi dire exactement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici? Plutôt évident, qu'elle travaille. Mais en tant que quoi? Infirmière? Non elle a un ensemble de chirurgien! Quoi? C'est une de mes stagiaires? J'essaie de me remémorer les noms que j'ai lus ce matin en arrivant, interne du Dr Bailey, Meredith... Meredith Grey! Je n'y crois pas, je n'avais même pas soupçonné en lisant! Pendant que j'analysais ceci dans ma tête, elle est restée immobile devant moi, le choque inscrit sur son visage.

''- Derek! C'est... Comment... Pourquoi... Ce n'est pas possible! " Finit-elle par bégayer après quelques minutes.

''- Meredith Grey... " Ai-je dit à haute voix. Comme si cela allé le rendre plus réel. Comme si jusqu'à maintenant, j'étai seulement en train d'imaginé la voir ici.

''- Oui. Et tu es Derek Shepherd! Et tu es mon patron! C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller, il faut que je me réveille, cela ne peut pas se produire, ce n'est pas possible. Ouai je rêve, je vais me lever et je-'' elle était en train de partir dans une panique complète, patron, amant, ami, stagiaire... Je l'ai coupé avant qu'elle ne panique encore plus.

''- Mer, calme toi, cela ne change rien, nous devrons juste comprendre les choses, mais pour le moment je veux juste que tu respires et que tu restes calme.'' En parlant, je me suis levé pour aller la prendre dans mes bras. Nous n'avions pas vraiment parlé de ce que l'on signifiait l'un pour l'autre. Nous n'avions surement pas imaginé travaillé ensemble, et vu l'énormité de la coïncidence, je comprenais parfaitement sa panique.

''- Derek, mon nom... Je suis Grey! " A-t-elle crié quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

''- Oui, je l'ai lu ce matin, mais je n'ai pas pensé une seconde que c'était toi... " Ai-je dit, en ayant pas vraiment compris le sens de sa déclaration.

''- Non, non, tu ne comprends pas! Je suis Grey, comme dans je suis la fille d'Ellis Grey!'' Je n'avais à nouveau pas fait le lien.

''- Hier soir, tu m'as dit que ta mère... ta vie, tes épreuves, la maladie d'Alzheimer... " Je devais énumérer ce qu'elle m'avait dit pour tout comprendre. Sa mère lui avait fait vivre un enfer, l'abandon, les insultes, payer son petit ami et j'en passe... " - Oh mon dieu!''

''- C'est... Oui, mais tu ne comprends pas! Tous les stagiaires et résident pense déjà que j'ai eu un traitement de faveur pour atterrir dans ce programme! Alors imagine ce qu'ils vont penser quand ils vont savoir que je couche avec un titulaire! " Elle m'a crié encore plus fort. C'est vrai que je ne l'avais pas regardé sous cet angle. Je serais le titulaire qui profite de l'interne et elle l'interne qui profite du titulaire pour être privilégiée. Non pas que c'est la vérité mais comment le faire savoir.

''- On va passer à travers Meredith, ne t'inquiète pas maintenant. C'est notre premier jour à tous les deux, personne ne nous connaît, on pourra dire ce que l'on veut. J'aurai pu te rencontrer à New York, où on peut dire que j'étais encore marié et que l'on a tous les deux fuit. Peu importe, nous traverserons cela ensemble.'' ai-je dit en lui caressant les joues avec le revers de ma main.

''- Non! Non! " dit-elle en se reculant de ma main, secouant la tête et me tournant le dos. Je l'ai regardée dans l'incrédulité, est-elle simplement en train de dire que...

''- Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?''

''- On ne peut pas Derek, tu es mon patron, en fait tu es le patron de mon patron! Je ne veux pas passé par là encore une fois, je ne veux pas! On ne peut pas! " m'a-t-elle dit, le dos toujours tourné. Mais sa voix n'était plus élevée, elle avait la voix tremblante. J'ai réalisé ce qu'elle voulait dire, j'ai compris son raisonnement, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y résoudre. Je lui ai promis de rester, et c'est ce que je vais faire. Je me suis rapproché d'elle, la prenant par les épaules pour le retourné.

''- Meredith, regarde-moi.'' ai-je dit, quand elle évitait mon regard, j'ai répété ma demande et attendue qu'elle lève les yeux avant de poursuivre. ''- Je ne suis pas Finn, je ne suis pas ta mère. Hier soir et ce matin, quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, ce n'est pas des mots en l'air, quand je t'ai promis de ne pas fuir je le pensais. Je sais qu'on s'est rencontré seulement hier soir, je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais je t'aime, je ne peux pas te dire que ce sera facile, mais je ne te laisserais pas fuir! Nous sommes dans le même bateau, ensemble, et nous continuerons à l'être.'' lui ai-je assuré.''- D'accord?''

''- D'accord.'' finit-elle par acquiescer après un long silence angoissant.

''- D'accord? " Ai-je demandé pour être sûr d'avoir réussi à la calmer.

''- Oui, je te crois, je te fais confiance, il suffit de ne pas m'en vouloir la prochaine fois que je panique.''

''- Je te le redirais tous les jours s'il le faut.'' lui ai-je assuré. Je l'ai embrassé la tenant contre moi, pour enlever les doutes de mon esprit. ''- Maintenant, tu étais venu pour voir le Dr Shepherd? " Ai-je dit avec amusement. Notre relation n'était pas très bien définie encore, mais cela aller être plutôt intéressant!

En la regardant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à hier soir. Lorsque je l'ai vu au bar, jamais je n'aurais songé à toutes les émotions que nous avions eues depuis moins de 24 h, notre balade sur la colline avec vue sur les ferrys, puis nos baisées, en passant par nos discussions et nos échanges, le sexe jeep hallucinant, mais ce n'était pas que ça. Oui la soirée avait passé par des hauts et des bas, d'abord elle a été en m'ignorant, puis en me montrant ses côtés les plus sombres. La vie peut parfois être dur, et notre situation ne sera certainement pas facile, mais en même temps je ne peux me soustraire à l'idée de ne plus la voir, de ne pas l'avoir dans mes bras ou même l'embrassé. Ces solutions sont pour moi inimaginables. L'inconnue est effrayante, étant un chirurgien je déteste être en aveugle, comme avec Katie Bryce, mais certaines fois, l'inconnu peut être exaltant. ''_Je ressemble certainement à un ado prépubaire!'' _Ai-je pensé...

''- Oui, les parents de Katie sont là, et ils ont des questions.''

''- Tu es sur son cas? " Ai-je demandé surpris, mais heureux. Non seulement mon premier jour s'améliorait parce que je la voyais, mais en plus je pouvais travailler avec elle.

''- Oui, mais si ça te dérange je peux toujours demander un changement à Bailey.'' dit-elle rapidement, presque gênée.

''- Non pas du tout, je suis plutôt content que tu sois avec moi sur ce cas! Et Meredith je veux que tu me promettes... Promet moi que tu ne laisseras pas des chirurgies à cause de notre... " Je me suis perdu. Notre quoi? Relation? Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé et je ne savais pas comment nous décrire.

''- Relation Derek, relation est certainement le mot pour nous décrire! Mais souviens-toi que je n'en ai jamais eu, alors tu devras me montrer! " A-t-elle dit en souriant. ''- et je te promets! " A-t-elle complété

''- Oh je peux t'apprendre beaucoup de choses! Beaucoup, beaucoup de choses! " Ai-je dit en lui passant mes mains sur ses fesses, pour la provoquer.

''- Tu es tellement arrogant! " dit-elle en riant. ''- Allons-nous voir les parents de notre patiente? " Continuât- elle, mais avant de se retourner vers la porte elle se pencha vers moi, pour me murmurer "'- je pourrais certainement t'apprendre beaucoup de choses aussi dans ce domaine Der! " et elle a ouvert la porte avant que j'ai pu répondre! Me laissant là avec des images d'elle... Concentration! J'ai inspiré profondément avant de la suivre, essayant de repousser les images d'elle nue au-dessous de moi... Oui, cela allé être très intéressant, et vraiment dur en même temps.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivées à la chambre de Katie, j'ai soupiré, d'appréhension. Je n'avais aucune réponse à leur donné, aucune idée de ce que leur fille avait. Je suis un chirurgien de classe mondiale, jeune pour ce titre oui, mais j'ai travaillé avec les meilleurs et toujours trouvé ce qui n'allait pas. Mais là rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Alors comment expliquer à des parents effrayés que je ne trouve pas ce qui cloche avec leur fille? Meredith, qui était à côté de moi m'a regardé avec surprise quand je me suis arrêté devant la porte. J'ai secoué la tête à elle puis je suis entré dans la chambre.

Après avoir reçu les insultes des parents pour mon incompétence pendant presque 20 minutes, nous sommes ressorties de la chambre. Meredith, n'avait quasiment rien dit pendant la confrontation. Elle a essayé d'expliquer, tant bien que mal, les raisons qui font que nous n'arrivions pas à diagnostiquer Katie, mais rien n'y faisait. J'ai compris leurs inquiétudes, mais je ne pouvais pas arrêter la culpabilité qui grandissait en moi. C'est moi qui devrais savoir, je devrais trouver son problème, mais je n'y arrive pas! Impossible. J'ai demandé de nouvelle analyse, pour voir si on avait loupé quelque chose, et je suis retourné dans mon bureau.

Après encore 30 minutes d'agitation dans mon bureau, j'ai décidé de prendre l'aide de tous les stagiaires, j'ai demandé leur présence dans la salle de conférences dans 15 minutes. J'ai fait des copies du dossier et me suis dirigé vers la salle. En arrivant, j'ai entendu son rire, une douce mélodie que je pourrais reconnaitre parmi tout le reste, et même si le moment n'été pas opportun, je n'ai pas pu arrêter mes yeux de la chercher. Après l'avoir vue et lui donner un petit sourire, je me suis raclé la gorge pour faire connaitre ma présence. Quand la salle est devenue silencieuse, je me suis présenté.

''- Bonjour à tous! " Ai-je dit.

''- Bonjour Dr Shepherd.'' m'ont-ils répondu.

''- Aujourd'hui je vais faire quelque chose de très inhabituel pour un chirurgien, je demande de l'aide aux stagiaires! J'ai une patiente, qui a des crises d'épilepsie intermittente depuis ce matin. Je ne vous détails pas le cas, vous aurez chacun son dossier. J'ai besoin de nouvelles visions, de regards neuf et de cerveau reposé. Alors j'ai besoin que vous jouiez les détectives pour moi, j'ai besoin de vous pour examiner les antécédents, trouver des causes plausibles qui pourraient déclencher ces crises. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup plus de travail que vous pouvez en faire, je sais que vous êtes fatigué, alors je vais vous inciter à faire ce travail! Je vais vous offrir ce qu'aucun autre stagiaire n'a jamais eu droit... Celui qui m'aide à diagnostiquer Katie Bryce, pourrat s'habiller pour le bloc, afin d'assisté à une opération capital. Dr Bailey va vous donner le dossier, merci de votre attention. Au travail! '' Et je suis sortie de la salle.

* * *

Il était 17h lorsque je me suis effondré sur ma chaise dans mon bureau, me frottant les tempes pour soulager mon mal de tête. Entre le manque de sommeil, mélangé à l'alcool, les émotions d'hier soir, et celles d'aujourd'hui, j'avais des maux de tête horribles. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là les yeux fermés à me masser les tempes, quand quelqu'un a frappé. Et quand j'ai répondu d'entrée, j'ai espéré très fort que ce serait Meredith!

''- Derek, est ce que ça va? " Dit-elle quand elle m'a vu, et j'ai été plus que soulagé de la voir.

''- Si je te dis oui, parce que tu es là? " Ai-je dit en souriant. Et le pire c'est que je le pensais!

''- Je dirais que tu ressembles à une fille et que tu es ringard! ''Dit-elle avec un petit rire, avant de tournée le verrou de la porte, puis venir vers moi. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses hanches, et l'ai tiré près de moi, pour qu'elle s'assoie sur mes genoux.

''- Ok, pas très sympa! " Ai-je dit en faisant la moue pour la taquiner.

''- Désolé! " Elle a haussé les épaules en posant sa tête sur mon épaule, se détendre contre mon corps. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour d'elle, et soupiré, appréciant la sensation de détente qui m'a envahie en la sentant près de moi.''- Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui cloche chez Katie? " A-t-elle finalement demandé.

''- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui ne va pas avec cette fille.'' lui ai-je dit franchement. ''-En ce moment elle est un mystère. Elle ne répond pas à nos médicaments, ses laboratoires sont propres, les scans le sont aussi, elle a des crises, mais sans cause visible.'' soupirais-je en regardant Meredith faire son chemin à travers l'ouverture des pages du dossier de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait d'un air béat. «Elle est une bombe à retardement, elle va mourir si je ne fais pas de diagnostic, et je ne trouve pas.'' ai-je terminé et j'ai embrassé son épaule distraitement, en fixant un point dans le vide.

''- Alors, elle n'a pas de trouble ionique, insuffisance rénale chronique ou une acidose. Ce n'est pas une tumeur ... " Meredith déduit de ces notes. J'ai atteint ses mains et renversé le dossier de Katie.

''- Non, il n'y a pas de globules blancs, elle n'a pas de lésions au CT ... pas de fièvre ... et rien dans sa ponction lombaire, ai-je conclu, en sachant qu'elle pouvait réciter aussi bien que moi les derniers résultats de laboratoire de Katie sans regarder.

"- Qu'en est-il un anévrisme? Meredith a demandé avec espoir mais avec une note d'appréhension dans sa voix. J'ai ri à son optimisme.

"- Pas de sang sur le CT. Pas de maux de tête, ai-je confirmés, passionné par son empressement.

"- Key. Très bien. Il n'y a pas l'usage de drogues. Pas de grossesse. Aucun traumatisme ... " elle récitait à haute voix, et j'en suis persuadé, pour la centième fois aujourd'hui. ''- et si nous n'avons pas de réponse?" elle a osé demander. J'ai dû faire un bond, les yeux en alerte.

"- Eh bien -" j'ai commencé

"- Je veux dire, et si elle meurt quoi? La somme totale de son existence se résumera à avoir presque gagné le concours de Miss Ado machin chose" soupirait-elle dans la défaite. ''- Elle est trop jeune! " a-t-elle ajouté les larmes aux yeux. Nous sommes tombé dans un silence paisible quelques minutes, juste se détendre l'un contre l'autre, se perdre dans nos pensées.

J'ai entendu un sanglot feutré venant de Meredith, je lui ai caressé le dos pour la calmer. Perdre un patient est horrible, perdre un patient adolescent est presque plus dure à accepter! Même après mes années de pratique c'été dur, en étant stagiaire cela l'est encore plus, car nous ne savons pas, nous ne connaissons pas. Lors de mon stage, j'avais 24 ans, j'avais sauté trois années aux collèges, donc lors de ma résidence, j'étais très jeune. J'avais été le plus jeune en école des pré-Med. Mais lorsque j'ai perdu mon premier patient, j'ai été dévasté. Le souvenir de celui-ci été encore frais dans mon esprit, malgré les années qui avaient passé depuis, je l'ai donc repoussé vivement.

''- Vous savez ce qu'elle devait présenter à son concours?" elle m'a demandé tout à coup, mes yeux attraper les siens quand elle leva la tête.

"- Elle doit présenter des choses?" j'ai demandé avec précaution, en regardant attentivement Meredith maintenant, sachant que son esprit était de travailler à grande vitesse et qu'il était donc son cœur qui parlait maintenant - car elle est concerné et c'est une des choses que j'ai aimées tout de suite chez elle ...- parce que si ... s'il n'y avait pas de réponse...

''- La gymnastique rythmique! " a-t-elle déclaré d'un ton plat.

"Qu'est-ce que la gymnastique rythmique?" je demande distraitement, en regardant Mer pousser ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, en continuant la lecture des faits dans le dossier, inspectant des images d'une blessure antérieur. Je me demande si elle sait même ce qu'elle cherche exactement ou ce dont elle est en train de me parler.

''- Je ne sais pas. Je... je ne peux même le dire,'' rigolait-elle, en feuilletant les pages, lorsque soudain, elle s'arrêta net, son expression changea radicalement. Passant de l'amusement de la prononciation de "gymnastique rythmique" à un visage blême et renfrogné.Je riais avec elle au début, mais maintenant je la regarde examiner le tableau de Katie, ses yeux de numérisation sauvagement sur plusieurs pages, d'avant en arrière.

"Meredith quoi?" ai-je demandé à mi-chemin entre l'excitation de trouver quelque chose, et l'agacement qu'elle ne me parle pas.

''- D'accord, elle n'a pas de maux de tête, pas de douleur au cou, son CT est net ... Il n'y a aucune preuve médicale d'un anévrisme," elle parlait presque comme si elle le faisait pour elle-même, sa voix plate, calme mais haletant au même moment."- Mais si elle a un anévrisme quand même?" elle a osé me demander, en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

"- Il n'y a pas d'indicateurs " ai-je déclaré, en me penchant, feuilleter les laboratoires de Katie, vérifiant ses faits une nouvelle fois ... pas de sang sur le CT ... pas de maux de tête...

"Mais elle s'est tordu la cheville il y a quelques semaines quand elle était en train de pratiquer pour le concours ... il est dit ici," dit-elle en persistant et me montrant la mention sur l'histoire de Katie. ''- Elle est tombée quand elle s'est tordu la cheville. Regarde, il est dit ici, il n'était pas grand-chose pas même une bosse sur la tête... Tu sais... Elle s'est relevé et a continué, tout allait bien, mais ... Elle est tombée ...'' A-t-elle insisté, en s'agitant sur mes genoux, tout comme elle concilier les faits médicaux avec les pourcentages de ce qu'elle me demandait de croire ... Il était impensable.

Je me suis tue, pensant à ce qu'elle disait, tournant toutes les possibilités dans ma tête et regroupant chaque petit fait ensemble, comme un puzzle. Je sentais Meredith me regarder, pendant que j'essayais de donner un sens à ce qu'elle me demandait de croire et de... Je me perds! La jeune fille est tombée, cela pourrait être quelque chose ... Où, peut n'être rien. Quitte à ne rien trouver autant faire les tests, nous n'avons rien à perdre! Mais le doute était encore là, persistant.

''- Tu sais quelles sont les chances qu'une chute mineure puisse éclater un anévrisme? Une, sur un million! Littéralement! " Lui ai-je dit... Mais toutes mes réflexions se sont entrechoqué dans mon cerveau, les voiles de l'incertitude se sont levée, pour un court instant plus aucune envie de douter! Toute la brume de la journée est partie! Pas de pensé parasite, pas de "je ne sais pas", juste l'adrénaline pure. Je me suis levé brusquement, emportant Meredith avec moi, qui a laissé un petit cri s'échapper, avant de reprendre l'équilibre sur ses pieds.

''- On y va! " Ai-je dit en ouvrant la porte.

''- On va où? " M'a-t-elle demandé

''- Voir si Katie est le cas sur 1 million!''

Dans la salle d'angiographie, l'instant d'optimisme que j'avais eu dans mon bureau avait diminué. Mais quand l'image est apparue, je me suis trouvé impressionné par la femme à côté de moi. Son premier jour de stage, elle avait dû faire face à la jalousie de ses collègues par rapport à sa mère, la grande Ellis Grey, puis rencontré son patron, qui en fait s'est avéré être sa rencontre de la veille, puis elle a réussi à diagnostiquer un patient. Sa première garde de 48 heures à commencer de façon plutôt intense!

''- Ce n'est pas croyable! Il est là! C'est une hémorragie méningée... " M'exprimais-je toujours sous le choc qu'elle y est pensé et pas moi.

''- Elle saigne dans son cerveau.'' ce n'était pas une question. J'ai hoché la tête.

''- On réserve un bloc, je vais parler aux parents, tu peux la préparer pour l'opération, et tu me rejoins dans la salle de gommage.'' lui ai-je dit et son visage s'est fendu dans un immense sourire.

''- Sérieusement?''

''- J'avais promis! Le stagiaire qui faisait le diagnostic assistait à l'opération, tu es ce stagiaire.''

''- Très bien, merci Dr Shepherd!''

''- Dr Grey, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure.'' j'ai hoché la tête, déçu de devoir être autant froid avec elle. Mais quand nos yeux se sont croisés, nous nous sommes perdu. Nous nous regardions sans rien dire, jusqu'au moment où la porte de la salle s'est ouverte pour révéler le chef! Il nous a regardés soupçonneux puis m'a demandé de venir à son bureau après l'opération. Avant de partir, il s'est tourné vers Meredith, son air renfrogné est devenu, plus gai. Un mélange de tristesse et de joie.

''- Meredith, je t'aurais reconnu entre mille! Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère! Bienvenue dans l'Arène.''

''- Merci Richard.'' lui donnant un sourire. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse, était-ce à cause de la façon dont il est entré dans la salle ou du commentaire sur sa mère?

''- Comment est-elle? Elle est toujours en voyage pour ses livres? " A-t-il demandé. Elle a juste hoché la tête distraitement et il était sorti.  
Quand il avait disparu de ma vue, je me suis rapproché d'elle, me demandant pourquoi Richard avait l'air si proche d'elle, et de sa mère. Et pourquoi il croyait qu'Ellis était en voyage...

" - Tu vas bien? " ai-je demandé doucement en essayant de garder mes distances, mais quand elle a levé la tête et que j'ai vu ses yeux remplis de larme, j'ai eu de la peine.

''- Ça va, tu es là! " M'a-t-elle dit en esquissant un demi-sourire. ''- On en parlera plus tard.''

J'ai juste hoché la tête, lui donnant un clin d'œil, avant que nous quittions la salle, moi pour aller voir les parents, et elle pour préparer Katie. Après avoir expliqué la procédure aux parents, je suis allé retrouver Meredith en salle de gommage. Nous nous sommes préparé pour l'opération en silence, juste échangés quelque regard. Avant de rentrée dans la salle d'opération je me suis tourné vers, à nouveau subjugué par son regard.

''- Je t'aime.'' ai-je simplement murmuré, j'avais voulu lui dire depuis des heures.

''- Je t'aime aussi.'' m'a-t-elle répondu, et même avec son masque, j'ai su qu'elle me souriait. J'ai souri aussi puis pénétré dans la salle en disant:

''- Bienvenue à tous. C'est une nuit agréable pour sauver des vies! Alors amusons-nous!''

Lorsque j'ai commencé, tous les doutes que j'avais eus aujourd'hui n'existait plus, envolés, plus rien ne comptait. Je me sentais confiant, imperturbable. Voilà le moment que j'aime, la sensation de pouvoir sauver une vie. La montée d'adrénaline qui parcourt mes veines pour me détendre complètement et me permettre de tenir le scalpel sans tremblement. Plutôt étrange, normalement l'adrénaline intense diffuse une telle dose de décharge dans les nerfs, que les neurones se confondent, ce qui provoque, parfois, des tremblements. Pour nous, chirurgiens, cela provoque l'inverse. Difficile de mettre en mots l'effet produit, chacun est différent, mais la sensation de rentrée dans un bloc opératoire, de savoir que vous avez la vie de quelqu'un dans vos mains, rien autour n'existe! Toutes fatiguent, tous problèmes extérieurs, le stress de la journée, les incertitudes, tout disparaît! Le saut en parachute pourrait être un comparatif plausible, entre l'instant où vous prenez l'élan pour sauter et celui où vous touchez le sol. Le moment où la chute libre commence étant l'entrée et la première coupe au scalpel, et l'atterrissage étant la fin, où on sait que tout est fini et c'est bien passé. Car tout le monde est au courant, que si quelque chose se passe entre ses deux phases, le pire se résoudrait à la mort. Une vie est en jeu, et c'est cela qui nous permet de garder un objectif précis, une obsession définie. Si l'on fait une à remplacer par, un tremblement et la mort pourraient survenir!

J'ai manœuvré pour atteindre l'anévrisme, puis appelé Meredith près de moi. Lorsqu'elle s'est positionnée sur ma droite, elle m'a regardé, j'ai du sourire. En moins de 48 heures, j'ai découvert plusieurs facettes d'elle. La première étant celle de la jeune femme sûre d'elle, capable de rejeter n'importe qui sans même une seconde pensé. La seconde celle de l'insécurité, qui ressemble à un enfant, abandonné, rabaissé et insulté par trop de monde. La troisième celle d'une jeune stagiaire déterminé, concerné par ses patients, têtue et intelligente. Puis la quatrième, celle de maintenant, celle des futurs chirurgiens intègres, qui ressent le frisson, l'excitation et qui pourrait supporter la pression. Je sais qu'elle sera l'une des meilleurs grâce à cela, autant au niveau professionnel que privé. Enfer, elle voulait arrêter notre relation parce que je suis son patron, elle était prête à mettre de côté ses sentiments, refusé d'être heureuse, pour son travail, pour ne pas recevoir l'intention de ses collègues, et pour ne pas transgresser les règles. Alors oui elle est une personne soucieuse des autres avant elle, et peu importe ce que cela peut lui couter, elle est une personne extraordinaire et elle sera un grand chirurgien, et je ne pourrais pas être plus heureux d'être son guide dans son apprentissage professionnel, et son rocher dans sa quête du bonheur dans le privé. En la voyant, près de moi en chirurgie, j'ai su que peu importe combien j'essayerais de m'éloigner d'elle je n'y arriverais pas, elle me fascine de la meilleure des façons, et son passé, sa mère, tout cela fait juste d'elle une personne que j'admire encore plus.

Après la trépanation et la mise en place d'un clip au niveau du collet de l'anévrisme, j'ai refermé Katie. Tout c'était bien passé pendant l'intervention. Maintenant il suffisait d'attendre. Dans la salle de gommage, je me suis retrouvé seul avec Mer, et je voulais qu'une chose la prendre dans mes bras, mais pour le moment cela été impossible. D'abord parce que des infirmières étaient encore dans le bloc, et ensuite parce que je devais aller voir le chef.

''- Tu as sauvé ta première vie, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? " Ai-je demandé en me savonnant les mains.

''- C'est incroyable! Je veux dire, à l'école on t'apprend les procédures, on te fait travailler sur des cadavres... Et tu penses savoir ce que tu ressentiras une fois que tu te trouves devant le billard... Mais c'est... C'est indescriptible... C'est comme... C'est à se demander pourquoi les gens se droguent.'' me répondit-elle avec enthousiasme, mais une pointe de tristesse en parlant de drogue.

''- Mer...''

''- Je vais bien, c'est juste qu'en disant ça, je me revois à mes 18 ans, perdue et avec mes cheveux roses... Je ne me souviens pas Derek! J'ai essayé mais je ne me souviens pas. J'ai été à l'enterrement, mais je ne me souviens pas... " J'étais en face d'elle, la regardant et me demandant comment elle était passé de la joie d'une opération, à la douleur de la perte de sa meilleure amie.

''- Meredith, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, mais cela ne fait pas de toi une mauvaise personne. Tu étais son amie, elle est partie d'une overdose, tu étais bouleversé et triste. C'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas, je pense qu'à cette époque tu voulais oublier.'' lui ai-je dit doucement, essayant, du mieux que je pouvais, la réconforter.

''- Non! Non Derek! J'étais juste tellement drogué que j'étais sur un nuage... Je ne sais même pas si j'ai pleuré ce jour-là... " Je savais déjà qu'elle avait passé par la drogue, et qu'elle n'avait eu personne sur qui s'appuyer à l'époque. Mais la connaissance de ces faits n'enlève pas la douleur que je ressens en ce moment pour elle, pour sa douleur.

''- Je suis désolé.'' c'est tout ce que je trouvais à dire. ''- j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus mais je ne sais pas quoi, et je ne peux même pas te prendre dans mes bras...!'' elle a relevé la tête et m'a donné un petit sourire.

''- Tu te sous-estimes Der. Tu as déjà fait beaucoup, juste en me montrant que je pouvais te parler, et... Juste ta présence, tu n'as rien besoin de dire ou faire, juste ta présence est parfaite.''

''- Qui est la fille ringarde maintenant? " Ai-je dit en souriant. Elle a juste rigolé un peu en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. ''- Très bien, je dois aller voir le chef, ensuite je vais à mon bureau, si tu veux te joindre à moi, mais avant j'aimerais que tu fasses le Post-op de Katie... " Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, je pouvais voir son âme, elle était complètement ouverte à moi, et elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Et surtout, pourquoi elle hésitait?

''- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire Mer? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire... " Lui ai-je dit.

''- Je sais c'est juste que... On se connaît depuis hier soir seulement, je t'ai dit beaucoup sur moi, tu m'as dit certaines choses, nous sommes ensemble... Je viens d'être présente sur une opération, à l'intérieur de la salle avec toi pour la première fois, pas depuis la galerie...''

''- Tu as déjà assisté à des opérations depuis la galerie avant aujourd'hui? " Ai-je demandé surpris.

''- Der, j'ai grandi dans cet hôpital! Ma mère est Ellis Grey... Bien sûr que j'ai déjà assisté à des interventions depuis la galerie! Mais ce n'est pas le point. J'ai fait tout cela avec toi, je suis... Nous sommes dans une relation, non? " Dit-elle hésitante, j'ai hoché la tête, impatient qu'elle arrive à sa conclusion. ''- Nous sommes dans une relation, mes collègues pensent que j'ai un traitement de faveur à cause de mon nom, je ne suis normalement pas la fille qui fait les choses dans le bon sens... La preuve, je te connais depuis hier, et je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais, alors que je ne l'avais jamais dit à personne, j'ai couché avec toi, qui a été le meilleur sexe que je n'ai jamais eu en passant, et aujourd'hui tu es aussi mon patron ... " je n'ai pas pu retenir mon ricanement, aimant le faite qu'elle avait autant aimé couché avec moi que moi avec elle, mais est-ce qu'elle avait eu le temps de respiré au moins avec sa diatribe?

''- Mer, autant que j'aime et que je trouve mignon tes randonnées, que veux-tu me dire?''

''- Désolé... C'est juste que... je crois...je pense... je pense que nous devrions parler au chef de nous... " J'ai été sans voix! Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire?

''- Qu'est-ce que... Je veux dire... " Qu'est-ce que je voulais dire?

''- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends, j'ai juste pensé que... " Elle avait les yeux remplis de douleur et de peur. Je déteste ce regard et j'avais envie de me frapper pour avoir perdu ma parole... ''_Et le pire c'est que l'on ne se connait que depuis hier! Je suis vraiment pathétique parfois!'' _Ai-je pensé une fois de plus

''- Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je veux le dire au chef, c'est même moi qui te l'ai proposé ce matin... Tu m'as juste surpris, car tu m'avais dit que tu n'étais pas prête...''

''- Je sais, j'y ai juste pensé depuis que nous l'avons vu... Et je me dis que si nous lui disons tout de suite, nous pourrons être plus libre, et si quelqu'un de l'hôpital nous vois nous n'aurons pas besoin d'avoir peur du chef...''

''- D'accord, alors nous allons lui dire. Mais je veux être absolument sûr que tu le fais pour toi aussi et pas que pour moi... " Elle s'est rapproché de moi, passant ses mains le long de mes bras, remonter sur mes épaules et finie par les déposé sur ma nuque. Les miennes ont été instinctivement sur ses hanches, la tirer contre mon corps.

''- Je n'ai jamais été plus sur de moi, je t'aime Derek. " me dit-elle simplement en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. J'ai répondu à ses lèvres avec empressement. Ses lèvres douce et parfaite m'avaient manqué, j'avais voulu l'embrasser depuis des heures!

''- Je t'aime aussi " lui ai-je dit quand nous avons cessé. Elle m'a souri avant de lâcher une autre bombe.

''- En plus le chef est la raison de mon enfance de merde, alors il n'aura pas grand-chose à dire...''

''- Quoi? " Ma voix est sorti une octave plus aiguë que le normal.

''- Peu importe, nous avons autre chose à faire pour l'instant que de parler de mon passé.''

''- Oui " suis-je d'accord avec elle. ''- Mais, si et quand tu es prête à en parler, j'aimerais t'écouter. Souvient toi Mer, je veux tout savoir de toi, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait des secrets entre nous.'' ai-je dit doucement, pensant à mon ex-femme et ex meilleur ami, peut-être, en quelque sorte, peur que cela arrive à Mer et moi.

''- Je me souviens, et je promets de tout te dire... Et je veux que tu me dises tout aussi... Derek...je veux juste... je veux juste dire, je ne suis pas lui où elle, et tu sais que je ne le suis pas. Je ne vais pas te trahir, il n'y aura pas de secret, c'est promis.'' j'ai regardé la petite femme dans mes bras, surpris qu'elle savait déjà me lire aussi facilement, et surpris par ses yeux qui ne transmettaient rien d'autre que la sincérité de ses paroles. En voyant ses belles prunelles vertes se perdre dans les miennes, j'ai su que tout pourrait nous arriver, notre relation serait plus forte. Je ne doute pas une seconde, peu importe le temps que nous nous connaissons, peu importe toutes les règles que nous transgressons, où l'épaisseur de nos douleurs passées, nous les traverserons. Il m'est impossible d'ignorer l'amour et le respect que j'ai pour elle, et je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose, même s'il m'est difficile de le mettre en mot, et j'ai le sentiment d'être l'homme le plus chanceux au monde! D'avoir trouvé une femme comme elle, et de savoir qu'elle m'aime autant que je le fais. De savoir que l'on se connait depuis hier soir et que l'on est déjà de cette façon? C'est un peu effrayant! Mais il m'est tout aussi difficile d'avouer le fait que j'ai peur, qu'elle reprenne ses paroles et qu'elle parte dans l'autre sens quand elle me connaîtra mieux... Repoussant cette dernière pensée, j'ai pris son visage dans mes mains délicatement.

''- Je promets de tout te dire, et je sais que tu n'es pas, même un tout petit peu, elle, ou lui. Je le sais, j'ai juste des peurs de temps à autre, mais ne doute pas que je te croie et que je te fais confiance à 100%.'' et je l'ai embrassé encore une fois avant de lâcher son visage. ''- Très bien, donc nous allons voir le chef ensemble, puis un contrôle sur Katie avant d'aller à mon bureau...?'' ai-je dit en finissant sur une note d'interrogation, ne sachant pas la totalité de son programme.

''- Oui, puis tu rentreras à ton hôtel, et tu penseras à moi qui ne peux pas dormir avant demain soir...''

''- Oui mais il y a une bonne nouvelle... " Lui ai-je dit

''- Laquelle Dr Shepherd? " me répondit-elle de façon sexy.

''- Hé bien Dr Grey, demain soir, quand tu finis, nous pourrons dormir ensemble, puis nous avons 1 jour de congé ensemble! " Lui ai-je dit, en pensant déjà à une excuse à dire à Richard pour avoir un jour de congé.

''- Tu es aussi en congé? Mais comment ça se fait? Enfin, tu viens de commencer, tu rentre tout les soirs, toi, tu n'es pas un stagiaire... Alors comment est-ce possible?''

''- Non je ne suis pas stagiaire, bonne déduction... En vérité, je n'ai pas encore congé, mais je ne veux pas être ici, en sachant que toi tu es à la maison, nous ne pourrons pas toujours le faire, mais étant le chef de Neurochirurgie, et nouveau en ville, j'aurais juste à dire à Richard que je dois visiter un endroit pour dormir...''

Elle a juste secoué la tête en riant. Nous sommes enfin sorties de la salle de gommage, pour nous diriger vers le bureau de Richard Weber! Le chef! Je sais que Mer est un peu nerveuse de lui dire, mais je sais aussi que nous prenons la bonne décision. S'il l'apprend de quelqu'un d'autre cela pourrait se retourner contre nous... En étant honnête, nous pourrons amortir un peu les choses. Enfin c'est mon espoir!

_Il était juste un homme, un homme avec un cadeau pour sauver des vies, mais juste un homme tout de même..._

* * *

**ALORS? Pensées?**


	6. Notes

Salut à tous!

Je suis désolé pour l'attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à traiter depuis fin mars... Mon beau-frère est décédé début avril, j'ai dû partir au Texas et je ne rentre que maintenant...

De retour, mais je suis un peu hésitante pour la suite... Mon imagination n'est pas au mieux, et j'avoue que j'ai un peu perdu l'envie d'écrire sur GA... J'ai certainement été déçu par la dernière saison, je la trouve moins prenante, et du coup je me suis tourné vers d'autres séries. Je pense peut-être écrire des one shot sur d'autres séries, et revenir finir mon histoire ensuite...

Je suis désolé pour ceux qui attendaient la suite... Et pour être honnête, lorsque je voie des " notes d'auteur " dans les histoires que je lis, je ne les supporte pas! Alors qu'elle hypocrisie de ma part! Mais en même temps je voulais quand même expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait pas de suite... Car j'ai souvent pensé en lisant des fics en anglais comment chiant c'été de ne pas avoir de fin...

Mille excuse pour la fausse joie...

Espère à bientôt ici ou sur mes autres Fic

Tahissala


End file.
